


Just watch, it’s like magic

by Lolistar92



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Action, Alternate Universe - MAMA Powers, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF!Kim Jongdae, BAMF!Kim Minseok, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Breaking Up & Making Up, Byun Baekhyun is the Best Plot Progression Character Ever, Casual Sex, Complicated Relationships, Dirty Talk, Drama, Established Relationship, Felching, Getting Together, Happy Ending, Hyung Kink, Lies, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Manhandling, Married Couple, Open Relationships, Oral Sex, Plot, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Prince!Kim Junmyeon, Romance, Secret Identity, Seduction, Self-Sacrifice, Serious Injuries, Slow Burn, Smut, Snowballing, So much smut, Spitroasting, Temporary Character Death, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 33,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23365585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lolistar92/pseuds/Lolistar92
Summary: When the Amulet of Life lands in the lap of Prince Kim Junmyeon, Jongdae and Minseok are prepared to do whatever it takes to get their hands on it. Even if means engaging in a dangerous game of seduction.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun & Kim Jongdae | Chen & Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Byun Baekhyun & Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Byun Baekhyun/Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Kim Minseok | Xiumin, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 38
Kudos: 219
Collections: SnowSpark Fest Round One





	Just watch, it’s like magic

**Author's Note:**

> **SnowSpark Prompt No: 128**  
>    
>    
> Thank you mods for hosting this awesome event and your patience and support through this!
> 
> Thank you prompter for your incredible fun and superior prompt! I really hope you enjoyed, I wanted to make sure it could knock your socks off! ;D
> 
> Thank you to my soulmate for helping me through this fic and being my cheerleader. I literally could not have finished this fic without you, that is no exaggeration. 
> 
> I hope everyone enjoys :) 
> 
> Title from EXO-CBX 'The One'

͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

Jongdae has never seen Minseok in such a bad mood. 

It’s easier to stay out of his stress-cleaning warpath than to try and make him feel better, so Jongdae dutifully tucks his feet up on the couch while Minseok aggressively vacuums. It’s a miracle that nothing has frosted over yet.

“I can’t believe they gave it to _him_ ,” Minseok mutters, angrily. “Who the fuck takes a national heirloom and gives it to a fucking chaebol?”

Technically a Prince, the _rightful_ Prince, but Jongdae isn’t going to risk icicles up his ass by saying that. 

“A national _treasure_! Forged by the Ancients! It could provide immortality! Healing! Knowledge! And they give it to _him_!?”

Jongdae makes a sympathetic sound when his husband looks up at him. It’s a paltry appeasement for the blizzard raging inside Minseok. 

They’ve been monitoring the Amulet of Life for years. To say that Minseok is obsessed would be an understatement. 

It was said the Amulet of Life was the reason Emperor Changmin and his four treasured knights had been able to save their nation during the Clan Wars, when magical beings and humans were learning to coexist. It’s how they became the Gods of the East, how they managed to survive and harness the very crux of magic and bring it to their realm to change history, forever. 

Until, inexplicably, it just disappeared after the Emperor’s passing. 

The story was almost half a millenia old with hundreds of crazy theories on who took the Amulet. But the ‘why’ slowly faded out of importance over the years and most scholars and politicians had given up hope on ever discovering it. 

Until about thirteen months ago. 

Jongdae can’t remember a time when a country had been so unified in their excitement. The discovery of the Amulet was all anyone could talk about for a solid month. It had made Minseok higher than a kite and Jongdae also vividly remembers he has never been as sore as that month. 

But then the question became - who rightfully owns the Amulet? The time of royalty ruling has long since passed, but the government could not deny the family ties - the magic the Amulet resonates with. 

“Told you we should have just stolen it,” Jongdae mumbles into his knee.

Minseok, fortunately, does not hear. 

Jongdae’s plan from the get go had always been to just steal the stupid necklace. Afterall, that is what he does best. 

But _no_ , Minseok wanted to wait. It’s not that he had any moral gumptions about stealing. He’s the one that plans most of their heists, after all. But he had wanted to wait until the public didn’t have it’s eye on the story anymore. 

They thought they had time because the government wasn’t budging on it’s possession rights. The story was just winding down, Jongdae and Minseok were just about to make their move and then -

Kim Junmyeon. The unofficial Prince of Korea, the last of Emperor Changmin’s bloodline and a veritable living icon. Not only did he have the _rights_ to the artifact but he had the general public on his side. It’s any wonder the government was able to delay the handover for as long as they had. 

And at any point before it was given over, they could have struck. Afterall, a government facility would have been much easier to break into. 

But, wisely, Jongdae keeps his mouth shut. 

“So what are we going to do now?” Jongdae asks, loud enough to be heard over the vacuum. 

Minseok turns off the vacuum and stares at Jongdae, hand on his cocked hip. “We’re going to get it back, of course.”

“I was afraid you’d say that,” Jongdae groaned, head leaning back against the couch. 

Kim Junmyeon is probably the most heavily guarded man in this country. Not only that but the Kim Manor, where the Amulet most likely would have been taken, is an impenetrable fortress. Jongdae knows. A few years back, Jongdae had been curious and tried to break in. He couldn’t even get within two kilometers of the estate without security suddenly showing up and demanding to know what he was doing. 

“Don’t worry, baby,” Minseok purrs, crawling over Jongdae’s lap and kissing over Jongdae’s stretched throat. “I’ve got a plan.”

Well, then. 

͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  


Minseok’s plan is stupid. 

_"What do you mean we seduce him!?" Jongdae had been ready to throttle his_ husband _but said love of his life had just grinned gummily at him, innocently getting closer until he bracketed Jongdae against the wall._

_"No one can resist us, Jongdae," Minseok assured kissing up Jongdae's throat. "One meeting is all we need and we'll have him wrapped around our finger. Much easier than breaking into a centuries old mansion with barriers stronger than Parliament."_

_Jongdae wasn't exactly able to refute that at the time because Minseok had taken to using ever ounce of knowledge he had of Jongdae's body to take him apart until he couldn't think of anything else but 'Minseok'._

“This is leaving so much up to chance,” Jongdae whines, shifting on his knees. They’re aching from kneeling for so long but it’s not like he has a chance to sit down. There are photographs blanketing the entirety of their living room.

“Do you have a better idea?” Minseok asks, the snark in his voice making Jongdae pout. 

Admittedly, he doesn’t. The problem is, Minseok’s plan goes out of their comfort zones by a wide stretch.

Normally, when Minseok or Jongdae want something it’s a simple enough task to go obtain it in any number of ways. Minseok’s family’s pool of high standing people, his past military connections, Jongdae’s underground network. If that doesn’t work, they simply steal. It’s easy with the level of skill they possess. Minseok is a man of many, many talents and Jongdae well, he was trained to be the best -

Jongdae chokes that thought out. 

The point is, they aren’t used to having to play a game involving people and their good graces to get what they want. Well, they could ask Minseok’s family, but that would require them having to _speak_ to Minseok’s family. 

So, Kim Junmyeon is one of the few people outside of their circle of connections. They’d have to use their own influences to speak to him. And Minseok’s brilliant idea to meet him _isn’t_ via his heritage, his hero status, or even his scholarly credentials - Jongdae’s husband is something of a god- rather he wants to do it from the ground up. Authentically.

An adorably idiotic god. 

But Jongdae can’t deny that he doesn’t enjoy the challenge Minseok’s idea presents. They have no issues with fucking around with third party’s for a short while to have some fun and Kim Junmyeon, a Prince, well that would be a notch they’d never be able to top. 

In a way it makes sense to go at it from this angle. There is simple no way they’d be able to break into the Kim Manor, not without being able to see the seals that keep the barriers active. And they’ve have to get through the kilometers worth of wards to even get that close. 

No, they’d have to be invited in. And if there is one weapon Minseok and Jongdae know how to use, it’s their seduction prowess. 

But to get to the point where they can seduce Kim Junmyeon they need to accomplish step one - find a way to meet him. 

And that first step came in the form of a nouveau art gallery opening its doors to local artists to display their vetted work to the elite of Seoul. An art gallery Kim Junmyeon is known to donate to and associate with. 

“Oh I forgot about this one,” Jongdae exclaims, distracted by a sepia landscape shot Minseok took years ago while they were on vacation. 

They’d been visiting Lake Maracaibo in Venezuela, an area well known for it’s lightning strikes. That was back when Minseok had first picked up his hobby of photography. Now, years later, that hobby is Minseok’s profession, and the reason why they can even consider entering the exhibition. 

Minseok comes behind him, peering over his shoulder. Jongdae can feel his grin pressed into his shoulder. 

“I remember,” Minseok says, voice soft. “A little minx casually manipulating the weather so his husband could have the perfect shot, acting as if it weren’t a big deal.”

Jongdae ducks his head, hiding his blush. They hadn’t gone to Venezuela for the purpose of visiting the bay but once they heard, they wanted to see. Minseok’s camera had been in hand and Jongdae wanted to do something special for Minseok. Minseok’s wide eyed look of shock when Jongdae had made the skies dance for him, Jongdae will never forget it. 

The picture had come out looking like something of a painting. It’s stunning and the only reason they don’t have it hanging up is because Minseok gets handsy whenever he sees it. 

Like now. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae whines, grabbing Minseok’s hand where it sneaks under his shirt and bringing it back down. “Focus!”

Minseok pouts into his neck, kissing up Jongdae’s jaw. “You know, all these professional shots aren’t the only thing I found.”

Jongdae splutters in laughter, Minseok nipping the tip of his ear as he giggles himself. 

“I don’t think you can submit any of our sex videos to the exhibition, hyung!” 

Minseok turns Jongdae’s head, two fingers under his chin to tip him back so he can kiss Jongdae. “No,” he says, voice breathy as he pulls back, “but it would work well with my plan of seduction. I don’t think anyone would be able to turn away from an ass like yours, Dae.”

Jongdae rolls his eyes, nipping Minseok’s jaw. “You’re too possessive to have me on display like that.”

Minseok leers, absurdly adorable on his face. “In the right context-”

“Focus!” Jongdae scolds, lifting the photo up high. “You probably still have the proofs. We could develop it to a bigger size and submit. I’m sure it will get us in.”

“Of course it will,” Minseok replies, tone smug. “It’s a perfect shot.”

Jongdae kisses the cocky smile off Minseok, standing up. “Good, then go submit it while I clean this up.”

He squeaks when Minseok gathers Jongdae into his arms, picking him up and effortlessly carrying him towards their bed. “After, you can’t expect me to look at pictures of your naked body bound and pliant for me and not _do_ something about it.”

Jongdae laughs, kissing Minseok hard and passionately, breaking off to whisper in Minseok’s ear, “You think we could convince Kim Junmyeon to make a sex tape with us?” 

Minseok raises an eyebrow, devastating smirk back on his face. “Darling when we are done with him, he’ll want to give the world to us.” 

*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

The initial plan goes off without a hitch. They’re easily added into the roster of artists and they walk into the gallery with heads held high. 

Minseok looks _good_ , absolutely eye-catching and Jongdae has seen more than a few heads turn as they walk around the floor. The atmosphere is a quiet type of expensive, luxurious without being ostentatious. Tastes with which only the truly rich could have, Jongdae thinks with a bit of a frown. 

But tastes Kim Junmyeon shares. The chances of him showing up to showcase his support is not exactly high but they aren’t low either. Kim Junmyeon is a busy man, but he is still a young man with a social presence that requires attending events like this, especially as he is known to favour the owners, Irene and Seulgi. It was worth betting on, coming here. 

Jongdae’s just the pretty thing on Minseok’s arm. Well, ‘pretty’ in this case is subjective because Jongdae had done his best to dress like a mousy hipster to Minseok’s pure sex kitten attire. Eyes skim over him, as Jongdae had hoped. They flock to Minseok, Xiumin as his persona is tonight. 

There are multiple key figures they recognize but no signs of Kim Junmyeon 

Jongdae plasters a smile on his face, letting Minseok mingle with the crowd that gathers around his piece. 

“Lightning like that,” one woman breathes, the awe in her voice making Jongdae secretly preen from where he hangs on Minseok’s arm, “it’s like it was playing for you.”

Minseok laughs goodnaturedly. “I was very fortunate that the timing was right.”

The woman has a furrow on her brow, a highly concentrated look on her face. “It truly does look like it was manipulated-”

“Xiumin’s work is all natural,” a man cuts in, voice sharp. He is a friend of Minseok’s and Jongdae watches as tension engulfs the group. “A few filters or coloring but nothing manipulating the scene itself.” 

“Of course!” the woman hurries, an offended infliction to her voice. “I did not mean to suggest that!”

“Then what?” another woman asks, slightly haughty. “The lightning was moving for him? Tales of the boogeyman keeping you up, Jangmi?” 

The woman’s glare is so scathing Jongdae almost laughs, ignoring the slight increase of his heartbeat. 

“Now it’s you that is taking it too far! It is a beautiful piece with no reason to bring a heinous inference of Chen into this - ”

“Ladies,” Minseok cuts in, a smile on his face but it’s as cold as the icicles that are lodged in Jongdae’s gut. “Truly, thank you for the belief that I could produce a picture worthy of bringing a name as infamous as Chen to your lips. I assure you, I was just truly blessed to be able to witness an event like that for myself. Like the skies were dancing just for me.”

He squeezes Jongdae’s waist, brings him closer until Jongdae’s pressed to his chest. Jongdae has to hide his flattered smile into Minseok’s shirt collar. 

Always his knight in shining armour. 

The night progresses on. While Minseok’s piece isn’t for auction, they are approached by multiple parties asking for a quote. Minseok turns them down with a firm shake explaining how the piece is personal to him. 

Jongdae really wants to head home so he can plow Minseok into the mattress. 

But alas, they have the afterparty to attend to. Minseok still hasn’t given up the hope that Kim Junmyeon will show up. 

“This is still stupid!” Jongdae hisses through the intercom of his tiny mic. It’s disguised as an earring, a neat magitech trick Luna had come up with. 

He’s given up and headed towards the bar on the roof of the art galleria. It’s a fancy veranda and Jongdae is slightly impressed with how they have managed to work the area into an open party nightscape. The after party is small and full of powerful people but no one of consequence to them. 

“It’s not,” Minseok refutes, sounding unflappable, but Jongdae knows there must be a small pout on his husband’s lips.

And to be fair, their plan is technically working, just on the wrong people. Like bees to honey, socialites flock to Minseok.

And as the night progresses, the chances of Kim Junmyeon appearing seem less and less likely. 

People come and go, and at some point there is a brief tither in the crowd. But it’s there and gone and not the level a presence like Kim Junmyeon could illicit so Jongdae stays put.

Jongdae keeps himself occupied in the back corner, snooping around while Minseok distracts and information gathers. No one pays any mind to him except the bartender, which Jongdae appreciates as he grows more and more bored. This plan is a bust.

“Tonight?” Minseok laughs, a breathy thing that is all flirty. “Oh, but it’s such short notice. I don’t even have my camera.”

“Don’t fret, Xiu,” a woman's voice purrs. “I am sure we can rustle something up. Or, you know, you might find a sight beautiful enough for you to use a different set of eyes.”

The flirting is so bad, Jongdae can’t take it. Time to rescue his husband. 

“Thank you,” Jongdae says, smiling sincerely at the waiter as he tips into the jar, getting to his feet with a tiny wobble. He must have packed away more than he thought. 

“Careful,” the waiter says, reaching a hand out as if that is going to help Jongdae. 

Jongdae giggles, waving him off. He turns around to save Minseok -

\- and promptly runs into a chest. 

“Oh!” Jongdae whimpers, hand flying to his nose as he’s knocked back into the stool.

“Shit! Are you okay?” 

Jongdae looks up through watery eyes at one of the prettiest people he has ever seen in person.

One that Jongdae recognizes all too easily. 

Byun Baekhyun. 

Jongdae’s mind immediately starts to take in information, leaping in his skull as he understands what it means for Byun Baekhyun, official Director of Public Relations for Kim Junmyeon, and unofficial Head of Security, to be here. 

Jongdae has to force himself to bring his slightly inebriated senses under control and to not gape like an idiot. 

“I’m okay,” Jongdae replies sheepishly, rubbing his nose gently and giving Baekhyun one of his patented soft smiles. Fuck, okay, he can work with this. He’s brilliant at thinking on his feet. “I didn’t see you there,” he jokes. Fuck, okay, maybe not. Where is Minseok when you need him?

Fortunately, Baekhyun takes the bait, handsome face breaking out into his own smile as he barks out a short laugh. “I haven’t heard that one before,” Baekhyun says, and Jongdae can’t be mistaking that flirty tone to his voice. 

Jongdae does a quick assessment. Baekhyun isn’t in suit, but his artful clothing suggests he’s here to represent Junmyeon. Not acting as security, then. No one is around or beside him - scratch that, two unbelievably handsome men are watching their exchange with amused smirks on their faces. 

“I - ” Jongdae starts to say. 

“Am taken,” Minseok finishes for him, arm curling around Jongdae’s slim waist and an over-the-top kiss placed on Jongdae’s cheek. “I know he is cute, but please try not to tempt my baby away from me, gorgeous.”

To his credit, Baekhyun doesn’t look the least bit disappointed, his smirk only growing wider, recalibrated to respond to Minseok. 

“I’ve been called a temptress,” Baekhyun winks, “but I think my powers would be useless against someone as hot as you. You two make a dangerous couple.”

The blush that appears on Jongdae’s cheek is genuine but he plays up his demure side, hiding half into Minseok’s shoulder as he flutters his eyelashes at Baekhyun. 

“Minseok hyung is the pretty one,” Jongdae says cottishly, even as Minseok nudges his jaw up and places a filthy kiss to the base of his throat. It’s just as much for show as it is possession because Jongdae can feel how Minseok’s trying to show off Jongdae while telling Baekhyun he can’t have him. 

And there is no mistaking the hot gaze of Baekhyun’s eyes as he watches Minseok’s actions. 

Especially when Minseok seems to ‘catch’ Baekhyun staring, giving him a predatory smile. “Ah, your admirer seems to think otherwise, Dae.” 

“Of course,” Baekhyun purrs. “Your boyfriend is stunning. When I thought he was alone, I was ready to pounce.”

“And now that you know he has a _husband_?” Minseok challenges, voice deepening even as his smirk grows. Jongdae shudders at the tone, arousal swimming through his veins as Baekhyun eyes them with a confident hither. 

“Well Minseok _hyung_ ,” Baekhyun replies, eyes twinkling. “You look like you are about to eat me for dinner. But I wouldn’t mind, as long as your pretty husband is dessert.”

The air between them seems to coil together. Jongdae is torn between outright laughing or actually giving it some consideration. 

Minseok’s lips kiss up to Jongdae’s ear as he whispers, “Shall we?”

Jongdae nods, biting his lip and looking at Baekhyun. He injects a bit of confidence, trying to play up the right amount of seduction. “You sure you can handle us both?”

Baekhyun’s grin is too wide, all teeth. It should look goofy. Instead it looks predatory. “I would be honoured if you let me try.” 

Jongdae allows his hand to slip into Baekhyun’s outstretched one and Minseok lets Jongdae go when Baekhyun tugs him close. 

But he isn’t far behind, stepping to press Jongdae in between Baekhyun and himself. Minseok is the shortest of them but Jongdae can practically feel the aura of dominance Minseok has cloaked around him, taste Baekhyun’s eagerness to play. 

Baekhyun tugs them out of the rooftop with barely an acknowledgement to his two friends. They go to a hotel nearby, one of those luxurious ones, the only ones available in the heart of downtown. Jongdae shares a raised eyebrow with Minseok when they bypass reception, heading towards the elevators. 

“Rich boy?” Minseok asks, stepping behind Jongdae and wrapping his arms around him, feigning ignorance. “Pick up pretty babes like us as a hobby?”

Jongdae gasps when Minseok’s wet tongue trails up the side of his neck, visible from the mirrors surrounding them. Jongdae obligingly tilts his head to the side, making a show of his chest rising and falling as Minseok’s hand ducks under Jongdae’s shirt. 

Baekhyun barks in laughter, not shy as he steps in closer, hands bracketing Minseok’s on Jongdae’s waist. 

“I like to flex what I have worked hard for, yes,” Baekhyun admits easily. His husky voice makes the arousal in Jongdae’s gut burn hotter. It tickles Jongdae’s ear, makes his flesh tingle in awareness as Baekhyun breathes over the other side of Jongdae’s throat. “And who would ever pass up a chance to devour a pretty boy?” 

Jongdae moans as Baekhyun licks up Jongdae’s throat, voice caught as he’s trapped between the two men. Jongdae knows they’re just surveilling Baekhyun but fuck Jongdae’s going to lose his abillity to think in a few minutes. 

The elevator dings and Jongdae isn’t even surprised they’re led to a penthouse. 

“Oh god,” Jongdae moans when Baekhyun turns around and picks Jongdae up, slamming him into the door. “Fuck me,” he whimpers. 

“Call me Baekhyun, pretty kitty. Or do you want to scream out ‘Baekhyun hyung’?”

Jongdae glares, nipping Baekhyun’s lips meanly. “My _name_ is Jongdae. And it’s going to take more than that, Baekhyun _nie_.”

“Hyung, your kitty has claws,” Baekhyun says all too delightfully. 

Minseok laughs, pressing behind Baekhyun and firmly gripping his hips, the tips of his thumb carressing Jongdae’s thigh where they are wrapped around his waist. “And they’re sharp. He’s a hellcat, if you can get him the right way,” Minseok purrs. 

“Is that right?” Baekhyun asks, cottish voice full of competitive challenge. 

Jongdae’s hands fist Baekhyun’s hair. “I don’t give it up for anyone,” Jongdae warns him, finally playing a bit harder. “Let’s see who taps out first.”

In the end, Baekhyun ends up tapping out first, but Jongdae can’t blame him. Minseok is a stamina beast and Jongdae isn’t satisfied until his partner can’t think straight. Between the two of them, they take Baekhyun apart, though he does put up an admirable fight. 

That’s what has Jongdae pouting hours later, limping to the shower. Minseok follows behind at a sedate pace, Baekhyun left passed out on the bed. 

“I don’t think I’ll be able to cum for at least a week,” Jongdae whines, throat hoarse from taking Baekhyun’s huge dick down his throat while Minseok fucked him from behind. 

“Don’t challenge me, love,” Minseok says, patting Jongdae’s bare ass. “Go take a shower while I look around.”

“Don’t take too long,” Jongdae says, giving Minseok a flirty wink. 

Minseok comes back before Jongdae has finished getting all the cum out of his ass. 

“Nothing,” Minseok says into Jongdae’s shoulder, hands coming around Jongdae’s torso and flicking his swollen nipples. 

“Hyung!” Jongdae mewls, arms going up and around Minseok’s neck, giving more space for Minseok to take what he wants.

“This is where he takes his fucks, just enough to say he probably owns this room but nothing to lead to the Prince or prize.”

Jongdae’s only half paying attention, crying out when Minseok grabs his filling cock and gives it a few cruel jerks. 

“S-so?” Jongdae gasps. “What’s the plan? Oh!”

Minseok turns Jongdae around and backs him into the wall. Jongdae easily goes into Minseok’s arms, happily using the indented ledge to throw his legs over Minseok’s shoulders, shouting as Minseok fucks into him. 

“The plan is - ”

“Again? Fuck you are both amazing.”

They both freeze as Baekhyun hobbles into the shower. His eyes hungrily rove down Minseok’s back stopping to linger on his muscular ass that Jongdae knows intimately. 

Jongdae clenches around Minseok and that gets Minseok moving even as he appraises Baekhyun with a low whistle. “It’s been a while since anyone has been able to bounce back that fast after we’ve been through with them.”

Baekhyun throws his head back with a laugh, stepping in close. 

Jongdae cries out when Baekhyun grabs Jongdae’s calf and spreads it wide, letting Minseok’s next thrust nail his prostate. 

“I have to admit, I didn’t actually think you could wear me out,” Baekhyun grins, easy, behind Minseok, kissing his shoulder, other hand resting on Minseok’s hip, probably feeling the rhythm Minseok has established. 

“Well, I can fix that for you, sweetheart,” Minseok flirts easily, grabbing Jongdae’s cock. 

Jongdae cries out, purposefully pitching his voice in a way that never fails to get Minseok hard in seconds. Sure enough, Baekhyun falls into the trap, groaning and grinding against Minseok’s ass. 

“God, you both are fucking amazing. I bet hyung would love to play with you.”

Minseok groans, arching back but pace not faltering. “Are you trying to pimp us out? Knew we shouldn’t have trusted a rich pretty boy with a big dick.”

Baekhyun’s laughter would be much more appreciated if Jongdae wasn’t seconds away from cumming and both his partners were ignoring him. 

“Please!” Jongdae moans, trying to reach for his dick. 

Baekhyun grabs the hand and pins it back to the wall. 

“Good boy,” Minseok praises Baekhyun. “Now who are you trying to sexually indenture us to?”

“If you can still come up with words like that after tonight, I am sure Junmyeon hyung is going to love you.” 

Minseok’s too good to tense up and Jongdae’s involuntary reaction is covered up by a helpless moan. 

“Junmyeon hyung?” Minseok parrots, rocking into Jongdae. 

Baekhyun’s tone is smug. “Kim Junmyeon, I’m sure you have heard of him. Should I be jealous his name catches your attention when I’m right here?”

“You’re fucking with me,” Minseok half laughs, half moans, pace finally starting to falter. “You’re a baby, why would you know Kim Junmyeon?”

Jongdae watches through lidded eyes as Baekhyun preens, played all too easily under Minseok’s careful admiration. 

“I’ve been working with Junmyeon hyung for years,” Baekhyun insists. “He’s a loser that works too hard because he has too much energy. I bet you two could fix that.”

This is probably an important conversation. But. 

“Please, please,” Jongdae interrupts, moans pitching higher in urgency. “Let me cum!” 

Minseok leans back into Baekhyun, pace cruelly slowing down. “Do you think this Junmyeon hyung would let you cum?” Minseok asks, voice playful. 

“Myeonnie hyung is a closet sadist,” Baekhyun laughs, hand trailing down Jongdae’s arm until it gets to his chest, plucking his nipples. Jongdae’s sharp moan only makes him tug them until Jongdae is writhing on Minseok’s still dick, whimpering pathetically. “But he deserves to relax now and again. Would you be interested?”

Minseok starts up again, making Jongdae squeal as his cock nearly slips out of Jongdae. Minseok’s grip on his ass switches so Jongdae’s practically hanging off the ledge, supported only by Minseok’s hands. It makes Minseok’s dick rub deeper and Jongdae’s eyes nearly roll back at the too-good pleasure. 

“You’re cute, Baekhyun, but you can’t expect us to hook up with your friend who we have never met,” Minseok groans, leaning over Jongdae’s chest to mouth his throat which pushes his ass into Baekhyun’s cock. 

“It’ll be like a blind date! I’ll be your cupid!” Baekhyun crows, seemingly all too happy to take advantage of the offering in front of him. He fucks into the crack of Minseok’s ass, pushing him deeper into Jongdae and making Jongdae release a scream worthy of his hellcat moniker. 

“Let us think on it,” Minseok replies, breathless before he goes quiet. Like a flip has been switched he fucks Jongdae with a single minded determination. 

Jongdae’s left to clutch Minseok’s shoulders, crying out and moaning wildly at the sudden burst of intense pleasure. 

“Hyung, hyung!” Jongdae wails. “Oh, please, can I cum?”

“Cum for me,” Minseok orders.

Jongdae’s body locks up tight and he screams, nails wracking down Minseok’s body as the pressure in his cock finally releases. His prostate is battered by Minseok’s cock, forcing out more dribbles of cum that have Jongdae sobbing. 

When Minseok finally cums as a result of Jongdae’s pulsating walls, Baekhyun is pumping his cock loosely, the remains of his cum washed away by the water. 

“Perfect,” Minseok whispers to Jongdae, kissing him gently as he pulls out and helps Jongdae down. 

Baekhyun is the one to carry Jongdae back to bed when his legs feel like jelly. Minseok crowds in behind Baekhyun, and Jongdae’s halfway to sleep when Baekhyun yelps, eyes wide and leg suddenly thrown over Jongdae’s hip.

“You didn’t think we were finished, did you?” 

*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  


Jongdae almost manages to not talk to Minseok for a whole two hours after that incident, pouting at how Minseok smugly pointed out that his plan _had_ worked. 

Baekhyun has given them a schedule and they’re slated to meet Junmyeon next weekend. 

It had taken Jongdae roughly pounding Minseok into the mattress for him to forgive his husband for his awful scheming. 

“I don’t know how I feel about you using your ass for evil,” Jongdae had mumbled into Minseok’s shoulder. 

“As if your big innocent eyes and blowjob lips aren’t the reason we’re in this route in the first place,” Minseok teased back. 

“Are you calling me a twink?” Jongdae asked, eyes narrowed, “because I am a seductress of the highest caliber.” 

“Yes, yes, men fall at your feet, my beautiful prince,” Minseok placated insincerely, which nearly got him cockblocked for the remaining week until he decided to make up for it with his talented tongue. 

They spent most of the week planning on how to navigate this. Carefully, they prod Baekhyun through texts. The most they get, though, is that Junmyeon doesn’t _know_ why he is meeting Baekhyun, he just is. That means it is up to Minseok and Jongdae to capture Junmyeon’s interest enough for the long game to work. 

When Minseok and Jongdae meet Baekhyun in front of a Michelin three-star sushi restaurant, they must have got their first impression right because Baekhyun has no shame in wolf-whistling when they step closer to him. 

“You know, I am having second thoughts about this,” Baekhyun admits, roving his eyes down Minseok’s legs which look a mile long. “I could keep you both to myself. We had a lot of fun, didn’t we?”

Minseok steps closer, enough that he is almost blocking Baekhyun’s body if it weren’t for the slight height difference. Jongdae smothers a laugh when Minseok pats Baekhyun’s cock, condescending. 

“I’d love to have this dick at my disposal everyday,” Minseok whispers, cat eyes curled into a smile even as a dirty smirk graces his lips. “But something tells me you wouldn’t be happy with the same old thing again and again.”

Baekhyun whimpers hand grabbing Minseok’s wrist in a way that has Minseok level him with a warning look. Baekhyun scrambles to drop his hand and push away. “You’re so intense, hyung. Maybe I’ll just focus on picking up pretty Jongdae - ”

Jongdae steps forward and wraps his hand around Baekhyun’s tie, violently tugging him until he’s in Jongdae’s face. He licks the corner of a wide-eyed Baekhyun’s mouth. “Minseok hyung is the only one that can handle me, pretty boy.”  
  


Baekhyun makes a strangled sound, face torn on whether he wants to fight or give in and it makes Jongdae smirk, stepping away. 

“I feel like I am adding fuel to the fire,” Baekhyun pouts, fixing his tie and sighing. “But that is what a good friend does.”

“Find random sexy strangers for them to hook up with?” Minseok asks, trying not to look too pleased when they walk into the restaurant. 

“I am nothing if not loyal to all his needs,” Baekhyun winks, bypassing security with a wave of his hand when they look at Minseok and Jongdae. Jongdae is quickly realizing they are the only people in the restaurant. 

What the fuck. 

Baekhyun slides the door to a private booth open and Jongdae’s jaw drops at the lavish opulence that takes up the space. He almost gawks, but Minseok ribs him and Jongdae’s eyes snap forward to the sole occupant in the room. 

Wow.

Kim Junmyeon is every bit the Prince the media portrays him as. His beauty seems almost unreal for a moment, like an airbrushed portrait that has come alive. Jongdae admires the semi casual clothes Junmyeon has on, how he makes a sweater vest look powerful and expensive. His black hair curls over his forehead, framing spectacles that would look truly horrid on anyone that isn’t as beautiful as Junmyeon. He is a sight to see. 

Who looks less than pleased. 

“Byun Baekhyun.”

Baekhyun grins, bounding to the table. “Look, all I’m saying is give them a chance. They might even be able to remove the stick up your-”

Jongdae jumps when water is removed from the pitcher, slamming straight into Baekhyun’s face. For a second it looks like Baekhyun is drowning but then the water slides away, back to the pitcher. 

“Mean!” Baekhyun splutters. “You didn’t do that to Sehunie when he brought you _his_ toy!” 

“Sehun,” Junmyeon says, levelly, “was _asked_ to find me a date. From a vetted list of socially acceptable candidates-”

Jongdae gasps when the pitcher suddenly cracks, the sound echoing in the room. The glass falls in shards but the water remains as is, frozen. 

“I can see we’re wasting our time,” Minseok says, tone as frosty as the ice creeping over the table. Jongdae fights the urge to whimper because angry Minseok is _so fucking hot_. 

Minseok’s hand slips over Jongdae’s and Jongdae follows pliantly when they’re tugged towards the door. 

“Wait.”

Jongdae follows Minseok’s cue, both halting at the tone. 

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says, tone sincere. Jongdae looks back, sees Junmyeon on his feet and bowing towards them. He pulls Minseok’s arm and the older man looks back as well. 

“I’ve been rude.” Junmyeon gestures to the table spread. “Please, at least allow me to make it up with lunch. It’d go to waste just between me and Baekhyun.”  
  


“Just you,” Baekhyun says, crossing his arms and a glare in his eyes. “I can’t believe you flipped your shit on this. Can’t you see how beautiful they are? What’s it matter what social bracket they fall under?”

Junmyeon pinches the bridge of his nose and now that Jongdae is looking, he can see dark circles under his eyes. 

“Baekhyun, you should have warned me. This has nothing to do with social class. I’m sorry I misspoke. This is because you have brought two strangers in front of me. One who very clearly has magical affinity.”

That makes Baekhyun sheepish and he rubs the back of his head, looking at the two of them with new, sharp eyes. “Yeah, sorry. I didn’t think to check. Got caught up by their pretty eyes.”

Jongdae covers his mouth as he giggles. “Please relax, Baekhyun-ah, you’re not as threatening as you want to be when I know how you beg.”

Baekhyun sputters and Jongdae grins. 

“Besides, I am pretty sure if we were going to try and attack you or Junmyeon-shii, we’d be dead.” Minseok nods to the screen doors where there are obvious shadows of bodyguards standing. 

Baekhyun grins but it doesn’t reach his eyes as easy as before. “You know, even off guard, I’ve never seen water freeze so fast. You must be pretty powerful, Minseok hyung.”

Minseok rolls his eyes. “Look, you’re the one who brought us here. We’ve been insulted already. I am not going to stand here and be interrogated as well. I have an affinity, yes. It’s on my records, which I am bloody sure one of your minions probably checked before we stepped into this room. So if the next words out of both your mouths aren’t ‘sorry, hyung’ I am going take my husband’s ass and angrily fuck it in this ridiculous palace of a restaurant and then take us home.”

Jongdae whistles, impressed by Minseok’s gall. Junmyeon is sitting right there, jaw slackened in surprise, face contorted between offense and intrigue. It’s a bit of a rush, to see a man as powerful as Junmyeon so wrong footed. All because of Minseok. 

A quickie in the bathroom seems like a really appealing idea. 

To his credit, Junmyeon recovers pretty fast, a sharp look in his eyes. Jongdae wonders if this is it, if they blew their one chance. 

But Minseok is the most calculating man Jongdae has ever met, and rarely does he throw his dice wrong. 

Baekhyun throws his head back and laughs, wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. “I’m so _sorry_ , Minseokkie hyung. Don’t take Jongdae’s ass away from me!” 

Minseok doesn’t bother entertaining Baekhyun, an eyebrow arched at Junmyeon. 

There is a stubborn defiance in the man’s eyes and for a second Jongdae thinks Junmyeon might snap. But his expression smoothes out and Jongdae can practically see his curiosity brimming. 

“I’m sorry, Minseok-shii,” Junmyeon says. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae corrects, tugging Minseok with him to the table. “You’re a media sweetheart, Junmyeon-shii. Minseokkie hyung is older than you by a year. And if Baekhyunnie’s little match making scheme is going to work, we should all be comfortable and drop formalities.”

Junmyeon’s eyes flit to his, almost as if he is seeing Jongdae for the first time. Jongdae doesn’t mind, he knows what kind of impact Minseok has. Besides, it’s not like he has gone out of his way to show Junmyeon why exactly he _should_ be paying attention. So, Jongdae gives his best smile, pleased when Junmyeon’s eyes turn assessing. 

“And you?” Junmyeon asks, playing along. Baekhyun sits beside him and the tension seems to break. 

“Kim Jongdae, pleasure to meet you, Junmyeon-shii,” Jongdae purrs. 

“Hyung,” Junmyeon corrects almost softly. Jongdae’s lips curl up in a smirk as Minseok’s hand on Jongdae’s hand tightens its grip. Baekhyun whoops but Junmyeon glares, cutting him off. “For now. But let’s set that aside and have lunch.”

“Don’t forget dessert,” Baekhyun winks at Jongdae. 

Jongdae huffs, leveling Junmyeon with a challenging look. “We’ll see,” he says, returning the same cool tone as Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon arches a brow but doesn’t look offended. Rather his attention is almost a heavy weight on them, watching keenly as Minseok wraps an arm around Jongdae until he is practically in his husband’s lap. 

“It’s been a while since I had dessert,” Junmyeon says. 

Minseok and Jongdae share a grin.

  
  


*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  


Junmyeon doesn’t take them to bed. Instead, he takes their phone numbers and tells them he’ll be in touch. 

Minseok had grabbed Junmyeon’s chin and told him not to take too long while Jongdae whispered a breathy ‘see you soon, hyung’ that had Junmyeon shuddering. 

And that’s how their first date blooms, almost two weeks later. 

It’s almost textbook perfect. A handsome Junmyeon dressed smart casually, holding a bouquet of flowers for both of them after his car escorted them to their date spot. 

The date is a trip to the museum where Minseok got to show off his knowledge of history. Jongdae’s glad Minseok omits his specialization in magical artifacts, well aware of how suspicious that would seem. 

Junmyeon is polite and interested, but seems to really only focus on Minseok. There is something in his eyes - a wary admiration, perhaps? And Jongdae thinks Junmyeon probably knows a bit about Minseok’s background now and it’s taking him to this weird hovering of respect and curiosity. Which is fine by both of them, as long as Junmyeon stays interested. 

Jongdae expertly navigates the weird tension between them all, making sure the date _actually_ is a date and not some interrogation. To be fair, Junmyeon is far too polite to come out and ask Minseok, sticking to safer questions about both of them. 

“Eleven years?” Junmyeon asks, looking at their rings with his eyebrows arched in surprise. “You must have married as soon as you were both of legal age.”

Jongdae smiles, letting the softness overtake his face. “I knew he was the one,” Jongdae says simply. 

“Forgive me,” Junmyeon says hesitantly, looking at both of them unsurely, “but with a relationship as strong as yours, why would you allow strangers into your bed?”

Minseok laughs, easily curling his arm around Jongdae’s waist and tucking him in close. 

“We don’t often look for a third person,” Minseok admits. “Just when someone catches both our attention. We like a bit of fun.”

Junmyeon, politely, doesn’t point out that Minseok didn’t technically answer his question. “Fun?” Junmyeon asks, tone amused. “Minseok-shii - ”

“Hyung,” Jongdae corrects, winking at Junmyeon’s frown. 

“Hyung,” Junmyeon gamely corrects. “You must know that it isn’t going to be ‘fun’ with me. I rarely have free time. I’m a public figure with a target on my back. Where I go, my guards, my friends, go.” 

Jongdae resists the urge to turn his face to where he sees Baekhyun and another tall, gorgeous man with golden skin and legs that look like they take up 80% of his body. They’re trying hard to ‘blend’ in as much as they can for a building that has clearly been bought out. 

“You’re interesting,” Minseok says simply. “And forgive me for my impertinence, Junmyeon-ah, but you’re a prize. We’d be foolish to pass up this opportunity. But if you’re uncomfortable - ”

“No!” Junmyeon blurts out, a bit too forcibly because he adorably blushes afterwards. “I mean, I am enjoying myself. It’s been a while since I could go out on a date.”

“Really?” Jongdae asks, curious, eyes sweeping up and down Junmyeon’s form. “I would have thought you had a line up out the door, hyung.”

Junmyeon sighs. “It’s either because they want a one night stand or they are angling for something.”

Jongdae crushes the small niggling pinch of guilt. 

“Like marriage?” Jongdae teases. 

Grimly, Junmyeon nods, and Jongdae’s grin disappears. 

“So you’re just looking for fun too, huh?” Minseok intervenes. 

Junmyeon smiles, wistfully. “Yeah, I think I am. I think - your history,” Junmyeon’s eyes flit to Minseok’s, “I think you’d be okay with any danger this interaction would have. And,” his eyes turn to Jongdae, “it’s clear you won’t be upset or angered if I don’t have time. It’s hard to find an arrangement like that.”

Jongdae sympathizes with Junmyeon. He’s young, beautiful, the world at his fingertips but must probably have lived his entire life behind a glass castle only a few could enter in. 

It’s what makes Jongdae move, to lift his arm up and reach his hand out, hovering in the air and waiting. 

Junmyeon looks at the outstretched hand, a complicated flurry of emotion in his eyes that is there and gone before he slips his hand into Jongdae’s. 

“Hyung, we’re happy to do this at your pace,” Jongdae says, finding he sincerely means it. Taking the Amulet, it has no end date. It’s unlikely anyone but the most crazy will try and take it from Kim Junmyeon. Like them. 

Junmyeon smiles, small and beautiful as he gently tugs Jongdae forward. Jongdae easily falls into step with him, happy to cling to Junmyeon’s arm as they finish their tour of the museum. 

Junmyeon takes them to lunch, Jongdae sitting next to Junmyeon and teasing him ruthlessly when he eats like a rabbit through their meal. Minseok tells terrible jokes, and to Jongdae’s horror, not only does Junmyeon laugh, he also responds back with his own. 

At the end of their date, Junmyeon drives them home, hesitating at the door when they invite him in.

“I’d like to wait,” Junmyeon says, tone determined but eyes beseeching. “To be intimate,” he clarifies. 

Jongdae raises a surprised eyebrow at Minseok. They didn’t expect that. 

“Of course,” Minseok assures, smiling his gummy smile. “We’d never pressure you, Junmyeon-ah.”

“It’s not pressure,” Junmyeon corrects, staring at both of them, this time with a familiar hunger. “I want to savour it. The courtship. It’s been awhile since I could. I want to woo you. Tease you.”

Jongdae whines, tugging on Junmyeon’s sleeve. “Baekhyun was right, you are sadistic!” 

Junmyeon grins, carefully grabbing Jongdae’s hand and bringing it up to his lips. 

Jongdae’s not going to lie - he blushes. Junmyeon looks exactly like the Prince he is, eyes flirty as he stares up at Jongdae through his lashes.

“Have a lovely evening, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, pulling away. 

Minseok laughs at Jongdae’s flustered face, stepping into Junmyeon’s space and chastely placing a kiss on his cheek. This time it’s Junmyeon blushing, hand flying to his cheek. 

“Take care, Junmyeon.” 

And with a wave, Junmyeon’s gone. 

Minseok and Jongdae head back inside and debrief. 

“What do you think?” Minseok asks Jongdae, dragging him into his lap. 

“Long game,” Jongdae says, unhesitant. “He and his team, they’re going to be on guard for a while. It can’t be in the next few months, I don’t think. Gather what information we can and then we’ll come up with a firmer tactic.”

Minseok kisses him, hard and full of promise. “Turn me on more with your sexy strategies, baby.”

Jongdae laughs, squirming in Minseok’s lap. “Hyung!” 

Minseok picks Jongdae up and the end of their first date with Junmyeon leaves Jongdae furiously fisting the sheets and crying out Minseok’s name. 

  
  


*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  


“Are you going to call me a genius now?” Minseok asks, rolling off of Jongdae’s heaving chest. 

Jongdae winces as his cock slips out of Minseok, whining until he’s dutifully gathered in Minseok’s arms. “No,” Jongdae pouts. 

“Come on,” Minseok laughs, kissing Jongdae breathless for a second before jumping out of bed. “We’ll be late.”

“I feel like I should be offended that you have this much energy,” Jongdae groans, rolling until he is on the edge of the bed. Minseok sets him upright and then drags him towards the bathroom. 

Jongdae glares at the row of expensive skin care products on the counter.

Nearly a month after meeting Junmyeon, they are no closer to getting the whereabouts of the Amulet. Minseok has forbidden Jongdae from even bringing it up, lest they arouse suspicion. For now, they’re playing the long game, and Junmyeon seems to be on board with that, taking to heart his princely title and practically courting their favour with expensive gifts and dates. 

Despite all that, they don’t actually get to _see_ Junmyeon often. This will only be their fourth time meeting him in person. 

“Don’t set them on fire, babe,” Minseok laughs, pulling Jongdae into the tub while the shower runs hot, scalding, just the way they like it. “I don’t have time for my beauty routine. I just need to make sure there isn’t cum leaking out of my ass when we meet him.” 

Jongdae oh so magnanimously helps Minseok clean up. 

By the time they’re finished, they’re really pressing time. They hurry to change, Jongdae choosing loose and comfortable clothes to wear because he hadn’t planned out his date outfit beforehand like Minseok did. His husband gives him a disapproving look but doesn’t comment on it, hurrying to change. Jongdae barely resists tackling Minseok back down because he looks _amazing_ and instead they rush out the door. 

Jongdae sidles up behind Minseok on their motorcycle. Jongdae knows exactly what kind of entrance Minseok is going to make once they reach their date spot, dressed in black denim as he is. Jongdae wishes he spared a thought to at least put on jeans but oh well. At least he looks adorable.

Turns out, it’s Jongdae that’s the hidden genius when their date spot ends up being a modified obstacle course arena. 

Junmyeon meets them at the front, looking distractingly good in athletic clothes. They mold to everything and Jongdae pulls off his helmet to whistle loudly. 

“Hyung, are you trying to angle for something?” Jongdae asks, hopping off the bike and reaching Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon blushes, a faint thing. He greets Jongdae with as much confidence as he did their first date - he wraps an arm around Jongdae’s waist and brings him in for a kiss on his cheek. Jongdae preens, harder when Minseok sidles close and gives his own chaste kiss to Junmyeon. 

“Why an obstacle course?” Minseok asks, looking at the front of the gym.

Junmyeon almost doesn’t answer, eyes flitting over Minseok’s form almost regretfully.

“Baekhyun suggested it,” Junmyeon says. “He mentioned you both have a lot of stamina.”

“In bed,” Jongdae whines. “I hate working out.” He tugs Junmyeon’s sleeve, giving Junmyeon his widest eyes and best pout. “Please, hyung, let’s do something else?” Jongdae asks, infusing as much cuteness as he can. 

Junmyeon almost crumbles. It’s Minseok that thwarts Jongdae. “Dae don’t be so lazy. This sounds like fun,” Minseok laughs. 

Junmyeon turns his attention to Minseok who picks at his clothes. “Though I’ll need something else to wear.”

“I already took care of it,” Junmyeon says, voice filled with a quiet type of pride that Jongdae is quickly realizing he only shows when he thinks he is taking care of his friends. Their second date, they had met Chanyeol and Sehun - by accident because the two had been trailing their date. Despite Junmyeon’s irritation he still gave them his bank card and told them to entertain themselves _elsewhere_ in a scary calm voice. 

Kim Junmyeon is certainly full of layers. 

“Well then,” Minseok purrs. “Grab Jongdae before he tries to escape. Throw him over your shoulder, he likes being manhandled.”  
  


Jongdae nearly shrieks except in the next second Junmyeon’s shoulder is in his gut and he’s hefted up like a sack of rice. “Hyung!” Jongdae manages to get out with what little air he has left, legs kicking until Junmyeon pats his butt. 

“Come on, Jongdae-ya,” Junmyeon calls, the closest he’s heard to Junmyeon laughing since he met him. He slaps Jongdae’s ass when Jongdae tries to pinch Junmyeon’s. “Let’s go have some _fun_.”

Jongdae pouts sullenly the entire time they change. Minseok’s built like a god but Jongdae’s lithe, tiny. He knows, objectively, he could put Minseok and Junmyeon on the ground in seconds but not without the help of his magic. That Junmyeon doesn’t know he has. 

“No lightning,” Minseok warns, whispering into his ear, thumbing Jongdae’s wrist. 

Jongdae is mildly offended. “I have ironclad control, hyung. Besides, I wouldn't need it to beat him!” Maybe. Probably. Jongdae isn't sure of Junmyeon's level but he seemed pretty apt from what he'd seen in their first meeting.

“I know.” Minseok kisses Jongdae’s neck, the tingly sensation almost worth the irritation. “I know, you’re so good Dae. Going to pretend to be our helpless little damsel today, aren’t you, baby?” 

Jongdae moans, hips jerking as Minseok’s thigh wedges between his legs. “Yes, yes, hyung-”

“Are you two done changing?” Junmyeon’s voice calls out. “Did I get the sizing right?”

Minseok steps away despite Jongdae’s pout, holding his hand and smiling wide. “Oh you got the size perfect, Junmyeonnie.”

Jongdae puts up with how he’s groped, Minseok wrapping his arms around Jongdae’s tiny waist to show it off. 

At least Junmyeon is appreciative. For the first time, he looks at Jongdae in a lustful way, eyes hungrily roving down his fit figure. But whatever wolf is hiding under those eyes, he turns it away in favour of acting like an innocent sheep.

“For someone who doesn’t exercise, you’re in great shape,” Junmyeon hums, and he even sounds _sincere_ when he almost shyly pokes Jongdae’s bicep. 

Jongdae hates exercising but he needs to be whipcord lean to be a thief. Again, Junmyeon doesn’t need to know this. 

“Minseok hyung drags me with him to the gym,” Jongdae tells, clinging to Junmyeon’s arms. “I just lay on his back while he tries to do push-ups. It’s so hot, hyung. Minseokkie hyung is so _strong_.” 

Junmyeon is no slouch himself, Jongdae can tell those muscles aren’t just for show. Junmyeon easily leads them into the gym proper and Jongdae watches his bubble butt. Not _all_ for show, then. 

“Here it is.” Junmyeon waves his hand around, looking proud. “It can be adjusted to our needs, just let me know what is most comfortable for you. I want you both to have fun.”

It doesn’t look fun - in fact, now that Jongdae is really looking, it looks like a training course. 

“Is this gym yours?” Minseok asks, eyes sharp as he starts warming up. 

“That obvious?” Junmyeon asks, sheepish. 

As if they aren’t the only ones in the entire gym. Well except for some hidden bodyguards. 

“Baekhyunnie not a good training partner?” Minseok asks eyes flitting to where a man slouches over the overhang balcony. Jongdae doesn’t recognize him but the ease in which he stands out, he must be at the same level as Baekhyun, Chanyeol and Sehun. A personal guard. 

“It’s a training day for me, actually,” Junmyeon admits. “But I wanted to see you both and didn’t want to wait weeks. I hope you don’t mind? I’ll take you for food after this.”

Jongdae cheers, wrapping his arms around Junmyeon. “I want bubble tea too,” he whines, and it’s really satisfying to realize Junmyeon is completely weak to his aegyo. So much for Baekhyun’s big bad sadist. 

“Anything you want,” Junmyeon promises, crumbling all too easy. Jongdae rewards him with a peck on the cheek. 

“Why don’t we make this a competition?” Minseok asks, bouncing lightly on his feet. “You probably only suggested this because you saw I was in the Magi Corps.”

Junmyeon’s sheepish look is a lot more coy this time as he sharply assesses Minseok. 

“I won’t apologize,” Junmyeon says, surprisingly firm despite his soft voice. “I need to know what I am getting into, it’s just how it is in my life.”

Minseok waves his hands. “I understand, Junmyeon-ah. They were redacted files, is all. I am surprised you managed to get them all so soon.”

Junmyeon shrugs, a bit abashed. “I have connections. I didn’t mean to violate your privacy, either of you. I just needed to be sure you were who you said you were.” 

Jongdae hopes his face doesn’t betray anything. It’s not like they enjoy lying, Jongdae hates it, in fact. It’s a lie of necessity though. 

It’s impressive that Junmyeon was able to get to Minseok’s files. Jongdae would almost be worried that he might be able to dig up Jongdae’s history, except for the part where Jongdae’s past doesn’t technically exist. 

To Junmyeon, Jongdae is just an ordinary man raised in a middle class family. Safe. Boring. How a man like that could entice someone of Minseok’s caliaber, Jongdae is sure Junmyeon is curious to know. 

“I wasn’t expecting to find out your exalted resume.” The awe in Junmyeon’s voice is almost cute. 

Jongdae understands. His husband is an amazing man. Raised in a militant household, a house that served as guards for the Royals, Minseok comes from an upbringing that Junmyeon would know all too well. To take that and go serve the Magi Corps, a protector group held in the highest regard, it is amazing. 

“When I was younger, it was my dream to be part of the Magi Corps but my um, heritage, wouldn’t allow me to enter. I’ve always been fascinated by them. The adventure, the prestige, the honor. They represent what it means for humans to have magic.”

It’s so cute how Junmyeon is fanboying. Jongdae wants to pinch his cheeks. 

“And the speed you worked at the first day we met - I haven’t been able to put it out of my mind,” Junmyeon admits. 

Jongdae basks in the praise as if it were directed at him. He’s sure he looks like a love sick fool if the way Minseok curls an arm around his waist is any indicator. 

“You’re surprisingly honest, Junmyeon-ah,” Minseok says after a moment of assessment. “You have that greedy look in your eyes again. Want to see what you can do up against a Captain?” 

Junmyeon firms himself and nods.

Minseok hums consideringly. “It’s been a few years since I retired but I can probably still thrash you.”

Jongdae squeaks when Minseok’s arm around his waist tightens, pulling him close so he is back hugging Jongdae while they look at Junmyeon. 

“Your guard, what’s his name and affinity?” Minseok asks, eyes flicking up the lounging figure who perks up at the attention. 

Junmyeon’s eyebrows raise in surprise, part awe and part wariness. “How’d you know he has an affinity?” 

Minseok rolls his eyes. “Myeon, what do you think it meant to be a Captain of an elite magical warrior group? I can always tell.”

Junmyeon hesitates before curiosity wins over. “Kyungsoo and Earth, why?” 

Jongdae moans when Minseok’s head ducks down, teeth sharp and painful as they bite into the side of Jongdae’s throat. The throb is so sweet, he squirms instinctively. He can feel Junmyeon’s eyes on him, watching as Jongdae’s body heats up, clutching Minseok’s arms around his waist as Minseok sucks a terrible hickey into his shoulder. 

“Incentive. I always fight better when there is a reward. How about a mock hostage situation. Our fair damsel’s been taken by your evil Kyungsoo. He’ll be attacking us through the course.”

“That - ” Junmyeon looks hesitant but before he can say anything else, his guard jumps down from the railing. 

“I don’t mind,” Kyungsoo says. Now that Jongdae is looking closely, he sees Kyungsoo is just as beautiful as all the other people in Junmyeon’s hoard they have come in contact with. 

“What is your criteria for hiring your guards?” Jongdae can’t help but ask, laughing and he fake tries to squirm out of Minseok’s grasp. “Why are they all so pretty?”

Kyungsoo, despite his intense looks, ducks his head down, almost shy. 

Junmyeon shrugs, a grin on his face. “It just kinda falls that way. Baek’s been with me the longest, since I was just a kid. He’s recruited most of my inner guard and he seems to have a thing for…”

“Pretty boys,” Minseok and Jongdae say at the same time. 

“What do you want me to do?” Kyungsoo cuts in, and if Jongdae thinks he’s almost blushing. 

Minseok assesses Kyungsoo, eyes serious for a second. Jongdae knows he’s seeing what he’s seeing - Kyungsoo is an elite. 

“Keep Jongdae away from us. Hold back just enough for no lasting property damage. I would worry about favoritism but you seem like a loyal man, Kyungsoo.”

“Yes, sir,” Kyungsoo replies and Jongdae has to stifle a giggle. Minseok just invokes that kind of respect. 

Jongdae catches that Junmyeon has seen it too, and they share a quick look. 

“Well come save me, then,” Jongdae declares, twirling into Kyungsoo’s arms. The smaller male looks startled, hesitantly looking at Minseok and Junmyeon. “Winner gets a kiss.”

Minseok smiles, all gummy, as excitement takes over his features. Jongdae’s glad to see it, thankful Junmyeon offered this. They haven’t had time for their ‘hobby’ lately and Jongdae could tell Minseok was getting antsy. It sucks that Jongdae can’t come out and play, but seeing the joy in Minseoks’ eyes right now, he thinks it’s alright. It reminds him why they’re doing this. 

Junmyeon blinks, startled at the quick turn of events but he gathers himself fast. “Let’s do this then. Thank you for fulfilling my selfish request, Minseok hyung, Kyungsoo.” 

“And me?” Jongdae asks, pouting. “It’s hard work being your swooning damsel!” 

“I’ll thank you personally, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, with a glint in his eyes. 

Jongdae grins. “Well then, let’s get started.”

Junmyeon is better than they both thought. He must train closely with his guards because even though he hasn’t seen combat, his reflexes are sharp. Not as much as Minseok’s but his added advantage of knowing Kyungsoo’s attack pattern helps even out the balance a bit. Granted, Minseok is taking it easy on them.

Jongdae has to fight to trample down his own instincts. He allows Kyungsoo to manhandle him, repositioning Jongdae as needed when Minseok and Junmyeon get too close. Kyungsoo is ridiculously good and it’s a sight to see Minseok and Kyungsoo go head to head. 

He throws all three men off their game when he tries to squirm away, distracting Kyungsoo when he can to let one of the two competing men try to get through Kyungsoo’s almost iron defense.

In the end, Minseok wins. Minseok has mastered the art of attack and defense much better than Junmyeon, and Kyungsoo, being unable to attack with his full strength in case of property damage, isn’t quick enough to evade an ice snare to his ankles. 

Minseok sweeps Jongdae into his arms, panting hard and sweat dotting his forehead. One sweat droplet curls around the corner of his cat eyes and Jongdae hungrily watches it, leaning up to lick it away. Minseok takes that chance to kiss him. 

Jongdae can practically feel the excited, happy, proud energy buzzing off of him. He beams, easily succumbing to Minseok’s frantic kiss, moaning as sexily as he can for their audience.

They break their kiss to the sound of Junmyeon saying, “One more round!”

Jongdae takes in soft, breathy gasps of air as he stares with lidded eyes at Junmyeon. He looks _good_ , sweat darkening his shirt and molding it even more to his chest. Jongdae can see the outline of his pecs and he wants to bite. Junmyeon’s hair is swept out of his forehead, face flushed with exertion and the sight is almost unfair with how perfect he looks. 

Minseok arches an eyebrow. “Is that how you ask for something, Myeon?”

Junmyeon looks mullish but Jongdae has to hand it to him when he grudgingly pushes his arrogance back to ask, “Please, hyung. One more time!”

Minseok beams. “That’s fine with me, if it’s okay for Soo and Dae?”

Kyungsoo shrugs off his zip up, displaying a broad chest clothed in a black shirt. Fuck, why are all of Junmyeon’s men so hot? Kyungsoo bows. “One more round, hyung.”

Something like surprise flashes across Junmyeon’s face and Jongdae thinks it means Kyungsoo isn’t one to trust so easily. It almost makes Jongdae feel guilty, but then again, he’s also the one suffering the most, tampering down his excited lightning.

“Alright, then,” Minseok says, grinning. 

They spend nearly hours training. Jongdae notices with increasing fascination how Junmyeon slowly starts to adapt to Minseok’s pace. That kind of learning ability is almost freakish. But he can’t deny - Junmyeon and Minseok are compatible with their affinities. Not only that but they are both calm, coolheaded assessors in a battle. Kyungsoo has them beat with his tactical mind, but on the occasions Minseok and Junmyeon briefly team up against Kyungsoo, they are _brilliant_. 

Jongdae can see the respect building between Minseok and Junmyeon. 

But it’s not just respect. Junmyeon’s awestruck look never fully fades, but the enamoured eyes he wears in between breaks is a welcome change from the detached appraisal in the beginning. Slowly but surely, Junmyeon is starting to _look_ at them. Which is good news. 

Jongdae’s only mildly worried about how Minseok starts to look the same. At some point after the fourth round of thrashing, Junmyeon has completely dropped any formality and it’s endearing how cute Junmyeon can be when he shows his flustered face. 

In the end, it’s not them that calls it. 

“When you weren’t at the restaurant I thought you were _dead_ ,” Baekhyun moans. He’d neatly dodged Minseok’s ice fist, deflected Junmyeon’s water slice, and redirected Kyungsoo’s high kick to jump over him and pick up Jongdae.

Not unlike what Jongdae would have done. He pretends to be shocked when in a blink of an eye he’s cradled in Baekhyun’s arms. 

Chanyeol drops down in the arena, immediately heading for Kyungsoo with his own dramatic whine. “How could you not tell me you were sparring, Soo? With Junmyeon hyung? And a fucking _Captain_ of the Magi Corps? Do you hate me?” 

“Yes,” Kyungsoo replies, panting and rubbing a forearm across his chin to catch dripping sweat.

Chanyeol clutches his heart and staggers back, falling back into Sehun’s chest. 

“Baekhyunnie hyung called us all out because he thought you were kidnapped, hyung,” Sehun tells Junmyeon, sidestepping to let Chanyeol fall to the floor. “He was ready to bring out the entire crew.”

“Hey! It’s not my fault! What am I supposed to think when my punctual fairy doesn’t show up on time, especially when we have those assholes - ” Baekhyun’s eyes suddenly widen and his mouth clicks shut.

Jongdae’s brows furrow but just as he is about to say something, Junmyeon clears his throat and Jongdae turns to look at him. 

Junmyeon’s face is adorable with how contrite he looks, looking at the red numbers of the digital clock. “I didn’t realize how long we were at this, sorry.”  
  


Baekhyun is the one to take a dramatic step back, almost overbalancing them. “You _forgot_ something in your precious schedule? They must be _that_ good, say, Jongdae is it too late for me to kidnap - ”

Jongdae wiggles hard, escaping Baekhyun’s hold. “Have you looked at Minseokkie hyung and Myeonnie hyung?” 

All eyes turn to the males in question taking in their flushed faces, sweaty bodies, bulging muscles. Junmyeon pants, leaning back with his hand on his hips, chest on display, shirt drenched. Minseok takes deep breaths, hands over his knees, rock hard thighs outlined by the cut of his shorts.

Chanyeol whistles low and loud. Jongdae feels smug knowing that they are both his. Well one is, one will be. 

Baekhyun wraps his arms around him, hugging him tight. “I’m sorry for ever introducing you all! No matter how amazing you guys are, I can’t believe it was enough to make Junmyeonnie forget his meticulous schedule! You both must be lethally dangerous.”

If only he knew, Jongdae thinks as Baekhyun teases. 

“Baekhyun!” Junmyeon snaps. “Enough, I’ll be right out, we’ll head to the - ”

“You’re leaving?” Jongdae interjects, carefully measuring his tone. Just enough cuteness to look endearing, almost pitiful, not enough to be whiny. “You promised you’d eat with us.”

Junmyeon pauses, and Jongdae knows he has the entire room hooked on his words.

“I know,” Junmyeon says, “I’m really sorry Jongdae - ”

“But I was _good_ ,” Jongdae presses on, despite how he knows Junmyeon must be the type to hate getting cut off. He gets close to Junmyeon, letting his eyelashes flutter as he peers at Junmyeon. “Minseokkie hyung got all your attention today. Do you not want to spend time with me?”

The entire room seems tense and Jongdae doesn’t miss it. 

“I - ” Junmyeon says, at a loss. Jongdae can see how the man seems conflicted, but their plan won’t work if Junmyeon doesn’t fall into their pace, even if just a little. 

For a final touch, Jongdae pouts, stepping back. “Forget it, sorry. I know you’re busy, Junmyeon hyung.”

Minseok is there to hold him, and Jongdae has to suppress a grin at how he can practically feel five sets of eyes staring at Junmyeon. 

“Cancel my evening calls,” Junmyeon says, and Jongdae’s head whips up to stare at Junmyeon. The other man looks a bit uncertain but looking at Minseok and Jongdae he nods. 

“Of course,” Baekhyun agrees too smugly, even as Chanyeol and Sehun stare slack jawed. Even Kyungsoo looks surprised but he does a good job hiding it. 

“And don’t crash my date,” Junmyeon tells the two giants but points at Baekhyun. 

“Promise!” Baekhyun chirps with a grin far too wide to be sincere. 

“I’ll have to find a new reservation,” Junmyeon mumbles to himself, but Jongdae cuts off his train of thought by slipping from Minseok’s arms to Junmyeon.

“Let me take care of our dinner spot,” Jongdae tells Junmyeon, kissing his cheek loudly and messily. Tasting the sweat on Junmyeon’s flesh, it makes his mind think of some deviant thoughts. “All I need is your time, Myeonnie hyung. We’ll take care of the rest.”

Junmyeon looks so cute, all red faced for a different reason than exertion, Jongdae can’t help but kiss him again, this time closer to his lips. 

“I can’t believe Junmyeon hyung has met his match,” Jongdae hears Chanyeol say. 

Jongdae is smug the entire time they shower off and head out. He only gets smugger when Minseok brings out their motorcycle. Even Baekhyun looks winded at the image his husband makes and Jongdae once again laments not putting on tighter clothes. 

“Junmyeon hyung, do you know how to ride a motorbike?” Jongdae asks.

Junmyeon, now dressed in his casual clothes that still make him look like a rich chaebol heir, nods. “Got my license during my youth. I have one of my own.”

“‘Youth’,” Jongdae rolls his eyes. “Don’t sound so old, Myeonnie hyung.”

Minseok laughs, kissing Junmyeon’s flushed cheeks. “I think it’s cute.” 

Jongdae nods to Minseok, snatching the keys his husband throws him out of the air. “Junmyeonnie hyung, why don’t you take me for a ride?”

Junmyeon looks floored, looking between the bike, Jongdae and Minseok. “You don’t mind?” 

Minseok grins, gummy and wide. “You deserve a reward. It’s been awhile since I’ve ached this good. It takes a certain kind of man to make me feel like this.”

“Hey!” Baekhyun and Jongdae snap at the same time. 

“Is it too late for me to join this open relationship? Because I have a huge fucking crush on Minseok hyung now,” Chanyeol pleads, trying to head towards Minseok but stopped by Baekhyun’s grip on his shirt. 

“I call sitting next to Minseok hyung!” he declares. 

“What, no! Me!” Chanyeol protests. 

Sehun and Kyungsoo already are piled into the car and Junmyeon makes a resigned sigh. “They’re going to follow us, aren’t they?”

Jongdae wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist. “Yeah, but it’s nice. Meeting the people that are important to you. It lets me know more about you.”

“Oh?” Junmyeon says, turning in Jongdae’s embrace and cradling him right back. They’re so close, their breath mingles. “And what are you finding out?”

“You’re a really good guy,” Jongdae admits, burying the sting of guilt that bubbles in his gut. Junmyeon is a good man, and they’re going to use him. 

Junmyeon smiles, small and breathtaking. “It’s been a while since I heard that. I can see why Baekhyun called you both addictive.” 

He’s so sweet. Jongdae swallows down the thick emotion in his throat. They barely know Junmyeon. It’s just a silly infatuation. “Don’t sweet talk me like that, hyung. I’ll think you’re angling for something.”

Junmyeon’s eyes sharpen for a second. His hold tightens when Jongdae tries to step away. He tilts Jongdae's chin up and Jongdae allows it, taken off guard. “At first, Minseok hyung was the one to catch my eye. You’re cute, Jongdae, but you pretend not to be as fascinating as Minseok. And I want to know why.”

Heart beating wildly in his chest, Jongdae tries to keep his eyes wide and innocent. “I promise, I’m not this puzzle to figure out, hyung. I’m just an ordinary man,” he lies. 

Junmyeon arches his eyebrow, hand shifting it’s grip so he can thumb Jongdae’s cheekbone. “An ordinary man that doesn’t have a scratch on him. Kyungsoo is good, but his focus wasn’t on keeping you away at the end.”

Jongdae feels an impressed rush of _something_ rising up in him. So Junmyeon was watching. 

“Just lucky, I guess,” Jongdae murmurs, eyes lidding and staring at Junmyeon intently. “But if you want to unravel all my secrets,” Jongdae leans forward, lips now only a scant centimetre apart, “I’ll welcome it, hyung. Take me apart.”

Junmyeon shudders and he sways. Jongdae thinks he might kiss him, but Junmyeon gets a grip, stepping back. “I will,” he promises. “Just give me more time.”

“We’ve got time,” Jongdae promises, following Junmyeon’s lead and straddling the motorbike and slipping on his helmet. He wraps his arms around Junmyeon’s waist, humming in pleasure. “Follow Minseok hyung.”

“Yeah,” Junmyeon replies, letting the motorcycle rumble to life under him. It’s sexy in a different way than how Minseok handles the power and it makes Jongdae shudder in excitement. 

Just an infatuation, Jongdae reminds himself as they rip across the road. 

*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  


It really starts to become dangerous five months into their relationship.

They are no closer to being invited into the Kim Manor. Jongdae knows Junmyeon hardly goes to the ancient estate unless needed which makes things harder for them. Though they’ve been dropping hints about wanting to see it, Junmyeon isn’t taking the bait.

The worst part is, Jongdae doesn’t mind. Dates start to become less about information gathering and more like they are worryingly being caught in their own trap. 

Junmyeon is messy. A control freak. Diets like his life depends on it and has a terrible fashion sense. He dotes on his guards - his friends - to the point of being taken advantage. Revenge comes in cute harmless ways, like sending them off to distract his fans. Junmyeon is earnestly attentive and doting with Jongdae and reverent and open with Minseok. He acts like he is touch starved, always trying to hold either one of them. 

Jongdae doesn’t even realize how much he is really starting to _like_ Junmyeon until Minseok corners him after one of his own dates. 

“There is a problem,” Minseok says, face uncharacteristically serious. He even leaves his shoes hastily toed over in their foyer instead of putting them in the closet. 

Jongdae sits up from where he is on the couch, beckoning Minseok closer. “What happened?”

Minseok fidgets and Jongdae’s really starting to get worried now. “Hyung? What is it? Did Junmyeon figure it out? Did Baekhyun find something?”

“No,” Minseok gets out, tense in Jongdae’s arms. “Nothing like that.”

“Then what’s wrong?” 

Minseok stares at the wall for a second before abruptly his shoulders slump. He runs a hand through his hair and sighs, turning to face Jongdae. “I think I like him.”

“What?” Jongdae asks, confused. “Like who? Junmyeon?”

“Yes, Junmyeon. Jongdae I _like_ like him,” Minseok says. 

Jongdae stares unsurely. “Like you want to fuck him? I mean we have been moving slow but he seems like he wants to take his time - ”

“No, Jongdae,” Minseok interrupts, holding Jongdae’s hands. “I don’t just want to fuck him. I like dating him. I like him with you. I like his smiles, and his stupid expesnive cologne, and the way he chews his food like a rabbit. I _like_ him.”

Jongdae’s ears ring. “Oh.”

Minseok sighs. “And because I like him, I feel like shit every time I remember we’re going to rob him.”

Jongdae chews on his bottom lip unsure. “Do we need to stop? If we just break up with him. We can - I can study up on his manor. It might take longer, but I can probably break through his traps and seals.” 

Minseok drops his head in his hands. “I don’t want to see him sad.”

“Then, what, we give up on the Amulet?” Jongdae says, a bit too defensive. “Because you have a crush?”

Minseok levels him with a sharp look. “Jongdae.”

Jongdae gets up off the couch. “Whatever. Give me a few days to think of a plan.”

Minseok grabs his wrist and drags him back down. Jongdae yelps, crashing into Minseok’s chest. 

“Jongdae, don’t run from this. I am telling you we have a problem so we can work through this, together.”  
  


Jongdae glares up at Minseok. “You have the problem - ”

“You think I don’t see the way you look at him?” Minseok cuts him off. 

Jongdae turns his head away. “It’s only been a few fucking weeks, Minseok. I can cut myself off if I need to.”

Minseok sighs, again, turning Jongdae’s head towards him, fingers tucked under his chin. “I know. You’ve always been more guarded than me. But Jongdae, I wouldn’t be falling this fast if I didn’t trust him. I don’t want to hurt him.”

“Then what do we do?” Jongdae asks again, this time a bit desperate. He’s never had to share Minseok’s affection before and it’s disturbing him now that he’s thinking about it that Minseok has been affectionate with Junmyeon for a while now. And Jongdae wasn’t bothered by it. 

“I don’t know,” Minseok says, flipping them around so Jongdae is underneath him. “I know that I kissed him tonight and when he yielded to me, I wanted to _take_.”

Jongdae doesn’t know how he feels about that but something wins the war inside his heart. He surges up and kisses Minseok. Minseok kisses back, desperate, tongue invading Jongdae’s mouth as he presses him back into the pillows. He shifts his stance until his leg is in between Jongdae’s and Jongdae keens, arching his back and grinding up. 

“How did he taste?” Jongdae asks, licking his lips like he can chase after a phantom flavour. 

“Good. Tried to fight for dominance. But he went pliant for me,” Minseok husks against Jongdae’s lips, nipping them until they’re fully swollen. He presses his leg up, nudging Jongdae’s hardening cock. 

“I, want,” Jongdae gasps, head thrown to the side as arousal rapidly builds. He clutches Minseok’s bicep as his husband kisses up his throat, leaving a trail of marks, rocking his leg until Jongdae is fully hard in his pants. 

“I wanted to do this to him, Dae-ya,” Minseok whispers, teeth scraping Jongdae’s jugular, one hand slipping under Jongdae’s shirt to pinch his nipple. Jongdae moans brokenly, high and needy. 

“I’ve been imagining it, what he would do with you. With us. He wants control but he doesn’t want to give it up. Wants it to be taken from him. Between us, he’d fit so perfect,” Minseok kisses Jongdae, tongue dipping into his open panting mouth. “He’d coax submission from you, and you’d just give it to him, wouldn’t you?”

Jongdae mewls, hands racking down Minseok’s back, hips swivelling wildly. He wants his pants off, wants a hand on his cock, but he can’t fathom giving up his rhythm, the building pleasure, the sweet sensation of Minseok over him pinning him down. 

“Hyung, yes, yes,” Jongdae moans, crying out when Minseok pulls his nipple meanly. 

“So needy, you’d take us both?” Minseok whispers filthy into his ear, licking the outer shell.

“Yes!” Jongdae cries out, the burning knot of arousal finally unravelling. He sobs as he cums in his pants, clutching Minseok desperately as his orgasm spasms through him. 

Minseok groans, pulling himself upright. One hand rucks up Jongdae’s shirt and the other pulls his pants down until he can fist his cock. He’s already leaking and Jongdae feels another wave of hot want churn through him as Minseok jerks himself until he spills all over Jongdae’s stomach. 

They both take a moment to catch their breath before Minseok groans, getting to his feet shakily. “I feel like a teenager all over again,” Minseok grumbles, helping Jongdae up. 

“You made me cum in my pants,” Jongdae accuses, tugging his pants off in the hallway. He leaves them there and levels a look at Minseok when he tries to say something. Wisely, Jongdae’s husband shuts up. 

They’re quiet as they clean up, but it’s not a cold silence. Minseok holds Jongdae close as they slowly clean each other off. 

“What are we going to do?” Jongdae asks, again. 

Minseok buries his face in Jongdae’s neck. “I don’t know.” 

“But?” Jongdae prods because he can hear the word hanging in there. 

“Talk to him. Tell me how you feel. Then. Then, depending, we’ll call this off and stick to your plan about stealing it from him.”

“And if I like him?” Jongdae challenges, pulling away to look at Minseok seriously. 

Minseok hesitates. “We’ll see.”

It’s worrying because Minseok always has a plan. But, Jongdae reminds himself, there have been times plans couldn’t go through and they had to rethink how to get to their goal. There are a lot of factors in play right now and things might change again and again. 

But one thing is unquestionable. They will get their hands on the Amulet. Whether it’s with Junmyeon or without him - well. 

For now, there is nothing left to do but to wait and observe. 

  
  


*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  
  


Between the two of them, Minseok is right to say Jongdae is more guarded. Jongdae doesn’t trust easily. He was raised as a weapon, and like a dragon, is very protective of what he has cultivated. His past is what keeps him chasing the thrills but his present with Minseok is enough that he would give it all up to preserve it.

Junmyeon, he complicates this. 

Jongdae is well aware he is dependent on Minseok in a way that isn’t healthy. Minseok has been, is, Jongdae’s _everything_. Whatever fun they have with random strangers, it’s something they partake in together. It’s casual, entertaining and pleasurable. While there were a few that Jongdae and Minseok allowed to stick along for longer, no one has lasted as long as Junmyeon. 

Jongdae’s never dated before. He’s never gotten this slow burn of courtship this turn of interest to friendship to lov - to like. 

If this were a normal progression, Jongdae would follow Minseok’s lead. Selfishly, he admits he’d like to see where this would go. 

But that is the problem. This _can’t_ go anywhere. They want the Amulet. Minseok because of his obsession and Jongdae for his own motives. 

In the past, any heists that start to turn south, they have abandoned them. But it’s hard to abandon a person. And the longer this continues on, the more reluctant Jongdae is to use Junmyeon and leave. Not when he knows what it feels like to be wrapped in Junmyeon's arms, to have him show up on his doorsteps with flowers in hand and an innocent grin on his face, not when he does his best to make Jongdae laugh even when Jongdae rebukes him.

Junmyeon is dangerous. Not just because of who he is and what he represents, but the very essence of Junmyeon makes Jongdae want things he shouldn't. And that is the problem.

Jongdae sighs when Junmyeon carefully shrugs off his coat and drapes it over Jongdae, startling him out of his thoughts. They’re on their way home after a night out. 

It’s been weeks since Minseok and Jongdae had their conversation and it’s been a persisting topic that has been on Jongdae’s mind each time they go out. 

“You look like you have a lot on your mind,” Junmyeon comments, taking Jongdae’s hand. 

It’s almost natural, at this point. Junmyeon takes it like it’s his due, and Jongdae likes that. Like feeling that Junmyeon is dropping barriers with him. Likes feeling like he is trusted, that he belongs to Junmyeon. 

“I do,” Jongdae admits, softly. 

They’re walking by the Han River. Behind them, Jongdae knows Jongin and Sehun are trailing them, though at a much more sedate pace. They’re getting too trusting around Jongdae and Minseok. At this point Jongdae could probably kill Junmyeon before Jongin and Sehun would think to intervene. 

It’s a disconcerting thought. 

“It’s been a while since it’s been just the two of us,” Junmyeon comments, fingers linking with Jongdae’s lightly swinging their clasped hands between them. 

It has been a while. Junmyeon’s been busier lately. The company he runs is an integral supplier to the magical community, a history of being the best forgers, shaping the very framework the community operates on to this date. 

It’s no exaggeration to call Junmyeon a Prince.

And this is the person Minseok and Jongdae have chosen to play with. 

But it’s not just that. Perhaps to the average eye they wouldn’t notice the amount of bodyguards trailing them. Granted, Jongin and Sehun seemed relaxed but Jongdae is all too aware that Junmyeon’s Inner Guard has gone from one individual to two. 

Something is going on. Jongdae would be an idiot not to see it, but Junmyeon is taking pains to keep Jongdae and Minseok in the dark. 

“It’s been too quiet without you there,” Jongdae says, carefully. It feels too calculated but Jongdae doesn’t want to admit how his heart is trying to pull him into Junmyeon’s gravity. He has to at least _try._

“I’m sorry,” Junmyeon says, even though he doesn’t have to. “I feel like I haven’t been spending much time with you both, that I have inconveniencing you with my schedule.”

Jongdae shakes his head. “Don’t apologize. You can’t help you’re so important,” Jongdae teases, internally wincing because his tone is falling flat. 

“Jongdae, what’s wrong?” Junmyeon finally asks. 

Jongdae thinks. What is wrong? So much. Minseok's crush isn’t going away, only getting deeper, and Jongdae has to admit he’s becoming reluctant to see Junmyeon hurt, to see his open expression close off. Jongdae is all too good at making enemies but he doesn’t want to make Junmyeon one. Not just because he would be a powerful one, but he doesn’t want to see the betrayal in his eyes. 

This was supposed to be a simple plan. Fuck Junmyeon, be his little playthings, find out enough about his Manor and take what they wanted. 

Except, Junmyeon doesn’t treat them like playthings. He treats them like boyfriends. And Jongdae is fast falling into that pace as well. 

“Nothing’s wrong,” Jongdae lies, face turned away. 

Junmyeon tugs them to a stand still, stepping in to cup Jongdae’s face and gently turning him to face Junmyeon. 

“Please don’t hide from me. Is it something I did?” Junmyeon asks softly. 

Jongdae thinks back to the first day they met, how cold Junmyeon looked nearly choking Baekhyun with a bit of water from the pitcher, insulting them casually, throwing up wall after wall but peering over them because he was curious. 

“It’s not, I promise. The problem is with me. I’m just... thinking through some things,” Jongdae tries to assure, a weak smile on his lips. 

Junmyeon stares at him for a long time. 

“Is this because of the amount of time I have been spending with Minseok hyung?” Junmyeon asks. 

Jongdae blinks, surprise overtaking his face. “What?”

“It’s been troubling me, lately,” Junmyeon admits. “You’re married to each other. Where do I fit in? Baekhyun brought you to me expecting I would fuck my stress away with you two, but the way our relationship developed - it’s far from that.”

Jongdae snorts. “If that’s your way of saying you want to fuck us, hey, we’re ready - ”

“I don’t do one night stands,” Junmyeon says, stiffly. 

“Obviously,” Jongdae rolls his eyes, trying to be a bit more kind. “Five months is a bit long to go without anything more than goodbye kisses, but we’re happy to go at your pace, hyung.”

“Are you?” Junmyeon asks, eyes searching. “You don’t want me for my body. Or my money. So what’s keeping you with me? Minseok hyung, I think I know. He wears his heart on his sleeve, even if he doesn’t want to admit it. But you?”

Jongdae winces as Junmyeon steps too close to a landmine Jongdae is trying desperately to avoid. 

”Relax, hyung. We’re just looking for some fun.”

Something flashes across Junmyeon’s eyes. Jongdae catches it, internally wincing. While it's true this may have started out for fun, Jongdae can't deny they are all well past that carefree pace at the beginning of it all. And that is the problem. For Jongdae and Minseok, this was never about fun, it was about the mission. They have gotten too caught up in it and now they are entagled far more than they ever wanted to be.

This has to remain for 'fun' because Jongdae still hasn’t figured out what he is going to do if this isn't for fun anymore, what he is going to do if this _infatuation_ blooms and further. 

“Of course,” Junmyeon says and Jongdae desperately wishes Minseok was here right now to fix Jongdae’s fuck up. “Fun. For you and Minseok hyung.”

Jongdae notices the ommission of Junmyeon's own name, but pretends not to. Pretends he doesn't see the closed expression on Junmyeon's beautiful face. Pretends he doesn't feel the strangehold around his own throat, knowing he is hurting Junmyeon. Instead, he feigns obliviousness.

“Hey,” Jongdae steps in, grabbing Junmyeon’s hands. They’re almost as small as their own. “We’re all exploring this together, hyung. This isn’t you against Jongdae&Minseok. This is Jongdae, Minseok and Junmyeon exploring a new path, together. Things are gonna be complicated, but it will be fine.”

Junmyeon looks at Jongdae intensely, almost heartbreakingly so. “For now.” 

“We don’t know what the future brings, Junmyeon hyung. Let’s take it one step at a time.”

“Right,” Junmyeon says, voice unsure. “But are you still having fun, Jongdae? I don’t want to be the mistake that causes you and Minseok -”

Jongdae can’t take it anymore. He doesn’t want to face these hard questions and know the answer is obviously right there, unacknowledged because Jongdae _can’t_ acknowledge it. 

So to distract himself, he sweeps in and presses a chaste kiss across Junmyeon’s lips. 

Junmyeon makes an adorable shocked sound, taking half a step back and a hand flying to his mouth. There is a blush working it’s way up his cheeks and he looks nothing like the calm, cool, and collected Prince taking Jongdae out all day. 

“Minseokkie hyung always calls me impulsive. But I don’t think that was a mistake, do you?” Jongdae asks, swaying to Junmyeon. 

Junmyeon’s entire demeanor shifts. 

Jongdae yelps as he’s pushed against the railing, Junmyeon crowding him in. Junmyeon presses them together until they are chest to chest, diving in to kiss Jongdae with a bruising intensity. His lips crush Jongdae’s, startling enough to make him gasp and Junmyeon takes advantage, slipping his tongue in. 

Jongdae’s eyes fall closed, arms wrapping around Junmyeon’s neck as he moans in pleasure, Junmyeon’s tongue caressing the roof of his mouth in a way that sends bolts of pleasure to his gut. He dominates Jongdae’s mouth easily, elicits such persistent pleasure that Jongdae’s knees go weak.

When Junmyeon pulls away, his grip on Jongdae’s hips are the only reason he can stand. 

“Oh, please say we can do that more, hyung,” Jongdae pants, hips grinding subtly into Junmyeon’s. 

Junmyeon giggles, soft and endearing and Jongdae nearly stiffens at how butterflies erupt in his stomach. What. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. Minseokkie hyung has been telling me to do it for weeks, but I convinced myself I could still break this if I didn’t kiss you.”

Jongdae doesn’t understand why it feels like someone has shoved a sliver of glass into his heart. The thought of Junmyeon breaking it off - that, Jongdae doesn’t like that. 

“And now?” Jongdae asks, grateful for the space Junmyeon puts in between them. 

“I don’t think I want to ever stop,” Junmyeon confesses. “And, I can only imagine how much better it will be with Minseok there.”

The thought stays with Jongdae even as Junmyeon gathers Jongdae and leads them towards their car. He drives Jongdae home and in place of their normally chaste goodbye kiss, Junmyeon kisses him until he’s melting into the frame of the car. 

Jongdae’s ears ring, chin tilting pliantly when Junmyeon gently grips it to place another chaste kiss on his lips. “Till next time, Jongdae.”

“Good night, hyung,” Jongdae says, almost remotely. He waves goodbye and ducks into their apartment, unsurprised to see Minseok standing there. 

“Well?” Minseok asks, softly. His eyes are free from accusation even as they hone in on Jongdae’s kiss swollen lips and dishevelled hair. 

“Fuck,” Jongdae answers.

*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  


“How badly do we want the Amulet?” Jongdae asks, head laid on Minseok’s chest. He doesn't know what prompts him to ask the question. It's pointless. They both want the Amulet and even if Minseok were to put aside his desire for it, Jongdae doesn't think he could.

Minseok isn't surprised by the question, though. He doesn't tense but his other arm curls around him, his bare body acting like a shield as Jongdae shrinks into a smaller ball, burying into Minseok’s warmth. It makes Jongdae think of how it would feel to have another body pressed behind his and he hates how his heart aches for it.

Minseok is quiet and Jongdae knows he is seriously thinking over his answer. 

“I want it,” Minseok whispers, but his voice is lacking the steady cocky confidence from the beginning of this whole thing. 

Jongdae understands. Free from their burdens, Minseok and Jongdae have lived in a languid lifestyle. Experience what they want, see what they want, _take_ what they want. But this isn’t a situation where they win completely. 

They can have one. The Amulet. Or Junmyeon. 

“I want it too,” Jongdae admits, to help Minseok feel better. He knows Minseok will defer to his opinion. 

“I don’t want to let him go,” Minseok says, voice tight with emotion as he speaks into Jongdae’s neck. “But I don’t want to hurt him more than this already will.”

“The waiting game?” Jongdae offers, just to make sure they cover their options. 

Minseok shakes his head. “I don’t think I can live with myself knowing I am lying to him for much longer. Whether we take the Amulet now or later - it doesn’t matter. But I don’t want to continue building this up knowing we are going to crush him.”

“Then we break up with him,” Jongdae says, hand curling into a fist over Minseok’s stomach. “Distance him away from us. Strike when he’s forgotten. It’ll give me time to figure _something_ out. They haven’t talked much, but Baekhyun had bragged about the seal work around the Kim Manor. A few months, and I can have it figured out.”

Minseok sighs, shuffling them abruptly until he is spooning Jongdae, arm tight around Jongdae’s waist. “You’re a genius, Jongdae. In half a year, I could be holding the Amulet.”

Jongdae remains quiet, feeling like there are spikes in his throat when he swallows as Minseok whispers into his neck, “So why does the thought hurt so much?”  
  


“There isn’t any other choice. If we keep him, he’ll eventually figure it out. The Amulet isn’t something we can hide in the junk drawer. It’ll hurt worse then. And, if we keep him and he realizes it was us - if he realizes who Chen is - it’s - he’ll turn us in. And I’d rather die than be separated from you.”

Minseok’s hold only tightens. It isn’t an exaggeration. Jongdae betrayed his entire past to be with Minseok. Minseok is the love of his life, the reason he lives. To be taken from him and thrown into jail, or worse, the wrong side of the government getting their hands on him again- 

“A budding romance isn’t worth it,” Minseok says, and Jongdae chooses not to comment on how Minseok’s breath hitches slightly, belying his hesitance. 

“I’ll do it,” Jongdae whispers. “I’ll break up with him. It’s easier if it’s me, if I say I’m too greedy to share you.”

Minseok doesn’t say anything, but desperately clutches Jongdae’s fingers when he holds their hands together. 

“I don’t - the Amulet - ” Minseok’s voice shakes and Jongdae turns in his arms, clutching Minseok’s face in between his hands. 

“Anything you want, hyung. Anything in this world, I’ll get for you,” Jongdae vows, trying not to let his own tears pool at the sight of Minseok’s wet eyes. If he could, he’d give Minseok both. Jongdae _wants_ both. But he _needs_ the Amulet more. 

“I don’t want to give him up,” Minseok admits, voice torn. “But the Amulet - it’s my life’s work. The stories my family drilled into my head, what I spent years studying, why I went into the Corps. A prize that I never thought I would have. But now it’s real, attainable. It’s not a goal I can give up on.”

Jongdae closes his eyes, gathering Minseok close to his chest. “I won’t let you give up on it either,” Jongdae vows. 

*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  


“Jongdae!”

Jongdae’s pacing falters when he hears Baekhyun’s voice. 

“Baek?” Jongdae calls, confused.

Baekhyun laughs, reaching and pulling Jongdae into a hug. Jongdae allows it, shocked to see Baekhyun here all of a sudden. And was it just him, or was Baekhyun’s smile strained?

“When they said there was some weirdo pacing outside our building, I jumped on the opportunity to kick some butt. _Some_ excitement, you know? Now that I know it’s pretty you, maybe we do something else that is exciting - omph!”

Jongdae watches Baekhyun double over from the blow he dealt to his stomach, and feels the grin on his face falter in sudden realization. It’s not just Junmyeon he’ll be giving up. 

Shaking his head, Jongdae finds his resolve. It’s better this way. 

“Earth to Jongdae~” Baekhyun sing songs, pretty face getting close to Jongdae’s. 

“Personal space, idiot!” Jongdae whines, pushing Baekhyun away. It works as well as trying to escape an octopus, Baekhyun has already wound himself around Jongdae. 

“Are you here to see Junmyeon hyung? Visiting the old workplace already? Where is his lunchbox? Didn’t you wear the apron?” Baekhyun teasing smile is almost too brilliant to look at. 

“None of your business, Baek,” Jongdae says, a tad too harshly. He tries to cover it up but Baekhyun has already caught on that not all is well. 

“Jongdae? Why are you here to visit Junmyeon?” Baekhyun asks, looking around. “Where is Minseok hyung?”

Jongdae bites his lip. “It’s just me. I need to speak with Junmyeon hyung. Can I see him?” 

Just a bit of cuteness and forced energy into his voice and Baekhyun’s hesitation wavers. 

“I mean, anyone else I would say no, but Junmyeonnie hyung has had a bad week. He might appreciate your cute little smile.” Baekhyun pinches his cheek, leading him inside. 

Jongdae bats his hands away, pouting as he cups his cheek. “Busy week?” Jongdae asks. They haven’t heard from Junmyeon except for a daily quick text good night. 

Baekhyun doesn’t hesitate, his training is too good for that. But something pulls at Jongdae, intuition, to call Baekhyun out when he says, almost too nonchalantly, “Yeah, something like that.” 

“That didn’t sound very convincing,” Jongdae points out as they head into the elevator. 

Baekhyun eyes him with startled eyes before he giggles. “I guess being married to a Captain must give you some sort of sixth sense, huh?”

Right, let Baekhyun believe that. 

“Something like that,” Jongdae parrots back, causing Baekhyun to outright laugh. The elevator dings and they step in. Jongdae watches as Baekhyun swipes his badge and the doors close, a shimmer of magic around them. 

“It’s nothing to worry about,” Baekhyun assures after he catches his breath. “I promise, I’ll take care of it so you can run off with our Prince.”

Jongdae’s focus sharpens on that. Baekhyun will take care of it? Come to think of it - why would Baekhyun come down for a ‘weirdo pacing the street’? Jongdae wasn’t even that conspicuous, he has been trained to blend in. A bad week for Junmyeon with minimal contact -

Just as Jongdae is about to complete the thought, the world suddenly shakes. 

Jongdae’s thrown into Baekhyun’s chest, both of them shouting. Baekhyun acts quicker, engulfing Jongdae into his arms and pressing them to the floor as the elevator shakes, the sounds of gears ominously screeching, so loud, Jongdae flinches as his ears ring. The sudden halt forces them to crash into the wall but Baekhyun bears the brunt of the impact. 

“What the fuck?” Baekhyun yells, just as the electricity dies out. 

Jongdae carefully taking stock of his body. A bit of an ache from the sudden jostle, but nothing is out of place. 

Baekhyun is already on his feet, dragging Jongdae up with him. “Jongdae, are you okay?”

Jongdae nods, looking around trying to catalouge what the situation is, what his resources are. The panel for the elevator floors is dimmed, the red of the emergency signal flashing. There is no other source of light and Jongdae can’t remember what floors they have passed. 

“Alright, you?” Jongdae asks, worried. 

“Fine,” Baekhyun says, not really paying attention, eyes taking in the same thing Jongdae was. “Fuck, we’re stuck. And I don’t want to be stuck - not when I don’t know what that was.”

Jongdae nods, gasping as Baekhyun tucks him in close. “We’re going to be okay, but I need you to trust me, okay? I need to get to Junmyeon. Explosions like that just don’t happen and with how many threats we’ve been getting - ” Baekhyun cuts himself off but Jongdae can fill in the rest. 

“You’re under attack?” Jongdae asks, letting a bit of nervousness bleed into his voice. 

His mind is racing, thinking of all the reasons why the elevator would be thrown off like this. That was an explosion, Jongdae is sure of it. If they’re under attack - there is only one real target. 

Junmyeon. Junmyeon is in danger. 

The thought blares through Jongdae’s head and panic soon follows - panic he hasn’t felt since the last time Minseok went down in the fight. It steals the breath from his lungs, chest constricting almost in pain as worry over takes him. His stomach roils as nervousness seeps through. He doesn’t know who is after Junmyeon. He doesn’t know if Junmyeon is safe. 

“Hey, I’ll protect you,” Baekhyun says, as if that is Jongdae’s concern. “But I really need to get to Junmyeon.”

Right, they need to get to Junmyeon as soon as possible. Jongdae stares at the sliding doors. “Can we get them open?”

Baekhyun gives it a shot, and they both whoop as the top half of the view showcases a sizable sliver of the next floor. 

“Climb on my back,” Baekhyun orders, and Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to obey. He grabs the thin ledge, aided by Baekhyun’s pushing to pull himself up and through the narrow space. He turns around to give Baekhyun a hand and then they’re both rolled over in the small lobby of an office space. 

“Floor 23,” Baekhyun reads, springing to his feet. “I need to get to Junmyeon, he’s a few floors above us.”

Jongdae’s heart pounds, feeling the urgency in Baekhyun’s voice. For cocky Baekhyun to be this nervous. 

Jongdae shouldn’t get involved. He knows he shouldn’t. 

But - it flashes through his mind’s eye, Junmyeon’s smiling face, kind eyes. His gentle touch as he holds Jongdae’s hand, leads him along. The feeling of his soft lips against Jongdae’s cheek, the earnestness in his voice as he tells Jongdae’s he has had a good time. How he looks like in Minseok’s arms, laughing, teasing, a person other than the Prince that he is. 

To lose that -

“Hide yourself - I am sure there is a supply cabin here somewhere. They want Junmyeon, it’s unlikely they’ll attack any other floor -”

“I’m coming with you!”

Baekhyun freezes, a hard expression coming over his face. “No, you’re not. I need to prioritize Junmyeon’s safety and I can’t do that if I have to watch your back.”

Before Jongdae can retort, another explosion resounds through the building. Jongdae hears screeching, realizing there must be people hiding under their desks here. 

“We’re wasting time,” Jongdae snaps, turning towards the Emergency Exit stairs. 

Baekhyun blocks his path. “Jongdae,” Baekhyun snarls. “I am not joking, you can’t get in my way. Go hide or I will knock you out.”

Jongdae laughs, mocking and cruel. “You’d have to be able to catch me, Baek.”

Baekhyun reaches for Jongdae’s arm, but Jongdae doesn’t give him the chance. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae spares, looking at Baekhyun with honest regret before he taps into his core. 

Lightning instantly coats him and Jongdae directs it internally, coursing through his muscles. He springs forward and is up the stairs before Baekhyun’s outstretched fingers can brush him. 

Jongdae doesn’t know what floor Junmyeon is on but it’s not hard to figure out. Smoke billows the higher up Jongdae gets but Jongdae doesn’t spare it a thought, using his momentum to blow up the emergency door and through the door of the lobby. 

He lands right where he needs to be and he doesn’t know if that is a good thing or not. 

There are two bodies on the floor, but another four circling around a panting, blood stained Junmyeon. The office is in complete shambles, concrete blown out, a fire on the other side of the room and the window shattered and Junmyeon is dangerously close to the edge. 

All five pairs of eyes are trained on him but Jongdae doesn’t spare it a thought. Before they can comprehend what they are _seeing_ Jongdae lunges, taking down the man nearest to him with a palm to the chest and a charged bolt to the heart. The man drops but before he hits the ground Jongdae is already on the next one. 

Time seems to catch up to them because they barely dodge, but that’s not a problem. Jongdae releases his lightning, letting the current naturally ground itself - on the metal of the man’s gun. The volts tear the man’s arm apart, blood splattering everywhere, and his scream is oddly satisfying. 

In Jongdae’s heightened state, he can already see the remaining men draw their weapons, the one furthest one already pulling the trigger. 

Jongdae kicks up his core and dodges the trajectory of the bullets, ducking in and ruthlessly breaking the man’s arm. He grabs the man’s gun with one arm and the other reaches up to break the man’s neck.

By the time Jongdae lands the killing blow, he’s already fired off the man’s weapon and hit the remaining attacker in her chest with a round of bullets. She drops dead before ever releasing her whip. 

“Jongdae?”

“Jongdae!”

Jongdae sighs, letting the body fall to the floor as Baekhyun appears in a blink of an eye, standing protectively in front of Junmyeon. His eyes are wild and he stares at Jongdae in a way that Jongdae had spent _years_ trying to forget the nightmare of. 

“What do you want? Did you send them here?” Baekhyun demands, eyes glowing white. 

Jongdae knows he can’t beat Baekhyun in a contest of speed. Lightning is fast, but not faster than the speed of light. 

Baekhyun’s best interest would be to kill Jongdae as fast as he can, but that would leave Junmyeon vulnerable. Jongdae knows this is his chance to run. But - 

“I didn’t,” Jongdae denies. He hesitates, looking down at the armbands around the dead bodies and then back at the way Junmyeon looks between Baekhyun and Jongdae heartbroken confusion in his eyes.

With a deep breath, he powers down. 

Instantly, Baekhyun is there, slamming him into the wall. Jongdae gasps in pain, crying when his hands are wrenched above his head. 

Baekhyun has a thin, concentrated frisson of light glowing from his fingertips and he holds it up to Jongdae’s jugular. 

“You hid this,” Baekhyun states, looking Jongdae dead in the eye. “You hid this, you’re here, and we’re under attack. Tell me what I am missing because it seems like an obvious conclusion, Jongdae. Is Minseok in on this too? Is he in the building?”

Hearing Minseok’s name said so vehemently has Jongdae snarling, pushing back against Baekhyun. “Fuck you, Baekhyun!”

“Been there, done that,” Baekhyun says, cruelly. His finger nicks Jongdae’s neck but Jongdae doesn’t scream at the burn. He’s been through worse. He almost appreciates how Baekhyun is defending Junmyeon. “Now tell me what I want to know or I am going for your pretty eyes next.”

“Baekhyun!” 

Jongdae doesn’t dare break eye contact with Baekhyun but his ears perk at the sound of Junmyeon’s sharp voice. “Let him go.”  
  


Baekhyun tenses even further. “Are you fucking crazy? He just slaughtered four of the asshats that have been tailing us for fucking _months,_ Junmyeon. Don’t let your emotions cloud your judgement.”  
  


“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon repeats. “Let. Him. Go.”

Baekhyun swears colorfully, eyes glaring before he reluctantly pulls away, back at Junmyeon’s side. His eyes never leave Jongdae’s and his power remains tightly coiled around him.

Jongdae rubs his wrist, taking in the picture they both make. His blood runs cold when he sees blood pooling by Junmyeon’s side. “You’re hurt.”  
  


Baekhyun’s eyes flicker down and then he’s swearing all over again, ushering Junmyeon to the couch to try and put pressure on the wound. 

“No time,” Jongdae interrupts. They both freeze at his voice. Jongdae doesn’t care for Baekhyun’s angry wariness, focusing on Junmyeon instead. 

“They’re Red Force members,” Jongdae gestures down to the red armband with ‘R’ and ‘F’ overlapping each other. “They aren’t that weak. This was most likely a capture unit. Someone else made those explosions, we might not be done with them.”

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Baekhyun laughs, incredulous. “How do you even have that knowledge? Red Force is deeper than deep.”

Jongdae’s hands curl into fists. “That isn’t important. I don’t care if you don’t trust me but you know for yourself they are dangerous. We need to get out of here, especially since we don’t know what they want!”

“They want the Amulet,” Junmyeon’s tired voice explains. Jongdae winces at how tightly controlled it is, how he won’t look at Jongdae. 

Baekhyun shakes in anger. “Why are they choosing to attack now?”

“I don’t know. But it doesn’t matter, we need to take care of Junmyeon hyung.” Jongdae cautiously takes a step forward.

Baekhyun is immediately on the defensive but Junmyeon puts a hand on his forearm to make him stand down. Jongdae approaches until he can kneel by Junmyeon’s feet, doing what the other men forgot to do and making a makeshift compress to bind to Junmyeon’s side. 

“You have a healer on your team, don’t you? Yixing?” Jongdae asks softly, trying to be delicate. 

Baekhyun groans. “I could strangle you right now. Why do you _know_ that? I never mentioned him.” 

Jongdae smiles weakly. “I know a lot of things.”

“Baekhyun,” Junmyeon says warningly, wincing when Jongdae pulls tight to secure the compress. “It’s fine. I trust him.”

Guilt twists in Jongdae’s gut hard and heavy. “You shouldn’t,” Jongdae whispers, taking Junmyeon’s hand just because he can. 

He could cry when Junmyeon’s hand loosely grips back. 

“But I do,” Junmyeon says, tugging Jongdae up. Jongdae resists, pulling his hand back and curling into himself as he steps back. “You protected me, Dae. Let Baek take the advantage. That wouldn’t be the right call if you were my enemy.”

“I could be luring you into lowering your guard,” Jongdae snaps, feeling stupid that he is even arguing this with Junmyeon. But it twists his heart terribly to see that blind trust in Junmyeon’s eyes when Jongdae doesn’t deserve it.

“I don’t think you are,” Junmyeon whispers, his hand reaching up to cup Jongdae’s cheek. It warm with blood. 

Jongdae turns his face away from Junmyeon’s touch. “We need to go. If you can call your team, do it. I don’t know how many Red Force members are here, but we can’t chance it. They don’t tolerate failure. And if they were willing to make the attack this public, they _really_ aren’t going to tolerate failure.” 

Baekhyun stares distrustfully but pulls out a gadget that looks like a bluetooth from his watch. 

“Kyungsoo? Report.”

Jongdae can’t hear what Jongin says but Baekhyun’s frown deepens. 

“Kyungsoo is taking care of the attackers on site, but needs back up, urgently,” Baekhyun shares reluctantly, tapping on his device once and then saying, “Jongin, report!”

Junmyeon takes the opportunity to stand up and Jongdae can’t help how he instinctively lunges forward when Junmyeon sways. Junmyeon’s head rests over Jongdae’s shoulder, his lips near Jongdae’s ear as he whispers, “I trust you, Jongdae.” 

Jongdae swallows past the lump in his throat and tightens his hold on Junmyeon’s waist, mindful of the wound. He says nothing, shifting until Junmyeon can wrap an arm around his shoulder.

“They’re attacking the Manor, too,” Baekhyun says tightly. “Chanyeol has command, the rest of the team is there. Jongin thinks they are trying to break the barrier.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes, hand over his face. Jongdae’s heart clenches at how it shakes. 

“Baek,” Jongdae whispers, “he needs a hospital. If Jongin can’t teleport to your healer - ”

“Yixing is in China,” Junmyeon croaks, a sheepish smile on his face as Baekhyun stomps his feet, hands in the air. “Jongin can’t travel that far with me without it taking all he has. He wouldn’t be able to make it back and I need him there to make sure the rest of the team is able to escape if needed.”

Jongdae shares a look with Baekhyun, their worry shared. 

“Baekhyun, please,” Jongdae tries. “I know you don’t trust me but we need to work together to get Junmyeon to safety.” 

Junmyeon interrupts, grabbing Jongdae’s hand. “No. Listen to me. Get out of here. They’re after me.”

Jongdae shakes the hand away, eyes burning. “I’m not leaving you here!” 

“My team,” Junmyeon says, eyes beseeching, “we’re not weak. If the Red Force is giving my boys a hard time, I don’t know what difference you would make, Jongdae.”

“You saw me slaughter those people in _seconds_ ,” Jongdae retorts, mildly offended. 

Baekhyun nods and makes a gesture as if to say ‘see’ but Junmyeon ignores him. “I don’t want you hurt.”

Jongdae can see his sincerity and it burns. Junmyeon doesn’t want Jongdae in danger, even if it puts him in more danger. He’s so heartbreakingly earnest, foolish, that Jongdae can’t stop himself when he says, “What about Chen?”

Junmyeon’s face goes slack and Baekhyun’s eyes blank. Then he starts blinking furiously, eyes getting progressively wider in a way that would be deeply fascinating if the situation wasn’t as pressing as it was. 

“I - you - what -” Baekhyun splutters. 

Junmyeon is looking at Jongdae with eyes that look a bit too close to awe and Jongdae shrinks from the gaze. 

“Explain,” Junmyeon says, calmly, too calmly. 

“There isn’t anything to explain,” Jongdae says, stubborn. “I could level this entire building and I am going to protect you.” 

“You’re _Chen_?” Baekhyun screeches, volume too loud. Jongdae finds himself actually slamming a hand over Baekhyun’s mouth.

“It’s a fucking secret, Baek!” Jongdae snaps. “I don’t exactly go around announcing I am a wanted assassin!”

“You’re Chen?” Baekhyun repeats under Jongdae’s hand eyes, wide, apparently not listening. Jongdae smiles weakly because of course Baekhyun would take meeting a heinous criminal as a point curiosity rather than fear. “Oh my god, I fucked Chen.” 

And there goes the momentary flash of exhilaration in finally letting them _know_. Jongdae barely supresses a groan, but he cannot hide the giddy feeling of relief when neither man flinches back in fear.

He lets his hand drop, taking a deep breath and meeting Junmyeon’s eyes. There is dulled shock there but Junmyeon already seems to be blinking himself into awareness. They don’t have time for shock. 

“Junmyeon, I can protect you. You don’t have to worry-”

Baekhyun wrenches Jongdae away. Junmyeon makes a wounded noise. Jongdae bites back a snarl, keeping himself passive as he is pushed away. 

“What are you _doing_ here, Jongdae? Chen? Whoever the fuck you are! This is too much of a coincidence, Junmyeon!” 

Junmyeon looks hesitant and though it is well deserved, it makes Jongdae’s stomach fall. 

Jongdae closes his eyes, gut rippling. Well, he’s already spilled one truth. “I was going to break up with you today,” Jongdae admits. 

Jongdae can’t tell who makes the sharp inhaling noise, focused on the wounded look that comes over Junmyeon’s face. 

“What?” Junmyeon whispers, hand reaching up to hold Jongdae’s hand. 

“We wanted the Amulet too,” Jongdae finds himself explaining, drawn in, again, by Junmyeon’s earnest eyes. 

Baekhyun jerks them away. “For fucks sake,” Baekhyun snarls, “we don’t have time for this all. Junmyeon, let’s _go_.”

Junmyeon’s eyes flutter, expression shuttering and that hurts the worst out of everything. “Baekhyun, stop.”

“You’re bleeding out, Kyungsoo is being attacked, I don’t know how many enemies are coming up to this floor right now, we don’t have _time_ for this whiplash of betrayal. Let’s move.”

Jongdae nods at Junmyeon to follow Baekhyun. He takes a step and gets a light laser to the feet for his trouble. 

“Not you! I will fucking blast you through the heart, Jongdae!”  
  


Jongdae lets some of the cold, familiar, killer intent wash over him, dodging Baekhyun’s instinctive attack. “You _need_ me. You can’t protect him on your own. I am going to make sure he comes out of this alive with or without your input -”

“You asshole you think I’ll trust you to watch my back - ”

“Enough!” Junmyeon yells. Both of them shut up, turning to stare at Junmyeon. “Baekhyun he is coming with us. Jongdae take point. We need to get out of here and get to Kyungsoo. You can explain yourself on the way down. Now let’s _move_.”

Jongdae nods tersely, glaring as Baekhyun rolls his eyes and drags Junmyeon with him to the exit. Jongdae gets ahead of them and leads the way down. 

“We didn’t want to hurt you, use you,” Jongdae explains softly in the quiet staircase. It’s a ridiculous thing to do, he shouldn’t be giving any tells to his enemy of their location, but Jongdae needs Junmyeon to know. At the end of this, Jongdae might not have a chance. 

This shouldn’t be the time he does this, but Junmyeon, he deserves this, the truth. “So we decided it would be easier if we broke up. We’d think of a new plan, later on.”

Junmyeon’s eyes open and they look as impenetrable as they did the first day we met. “Then why are you doing this? Why are you trying to protect me?”

Why is he doing this? He can't deny what his original intentions were, using Junmyeon for his own gain. That Jongdae wouldn't hesitate to leave, to put himself and Minseok first.

But the thought of Junmyeon being hurt, it scares him deeply. Even now he can't stop turning worried eyes back to Junmyeon.

"It doesn't matter," Jongdae dismisses.

Junmyeon doesn't get a chance to retort, the emergency door blows open suddenly and three men pour through heading straight for them.

Jongdae feels the release of magic before he sees it, gravity suddenly becoming difficult to fight.

"Fuck!" Baekhyun yells, stumbling to one knee, arm trying to go up to release an attack.

Jongdae isn't in the best position either and the man at the front takes advantage. Jongdae grits his teeth, hating he can't fight the oppressive force pushing him down, that he is a sitting duck. He breathes through the pain, preparing a cloud of energy under his skin, lightning crackling around him. Like fuck Jongdae is going to let this asshole past him. Closer, now -

Suddenly water bursts from the pipes in the cieling.

"Jongdae!" Junmyeon yells but Jongdae is already on it.

He discharges his power, letting the current at as a conduit as his lightning travels to the soaked men. Bright teal overtakes the narrow space but Jongdae keeps his eyes trained open for any counter moves. It's unneeded. They are dead before they can even scream.

"Let's go," Jongdae pants, checking to make sure there aren't any more attackers.

A hand grabs his arm. Jongdae nearly attacks but he recognizes Junmyeon's grip, weakened as it is.

"Jongdae," Junmyeon tugs until Jongdae turns around. "Answer me. Why are you going so far to protect me?"

"Junmyeon!" Baekhyun snaps, gathering Junmyeon back. "It doesn't matter, he could be using-"

“Because I love you,” Jongdae finds himself saying.

Even he freezes with how easily the words slip out of his mouth. Junmyeon stares back, dark eyes searching Jongdae’s for an answer Jongdae can’t provide. 

“Jongdae-”

“Never mind that,” Jongdae interrupts, clearing his throat refusing to think twice of why his heart is beating so fast, why his gut is swimming in thick fear different from what their current hostile situation calls for. "It doesn't matter, Junmyeon hyung, I am going to get you out of here, safe," Jongdae says a bit more firmly, glaring at Junmyeon who looks like he is going to protest.

"You can't expect me to let that go," Junmyeon protests, but Baekhyun unexpectedly comes to his aide.

"We don't have time for this drama," Baekhyun snaps, tone angry and urgent, "we need to fucking move."

A pointed look at Junmyeon’s sluggishly bleeding wound and Junmyeon’s mouth presses into a thin line but he nods. Junmyeon’s expression is unsure but he doesn’t say anything allowing them to continue down. 

Jongdae almost wishes Junmyeon would yell, call Jongdae insane, a liar, a user. Because he hates he saw a glimmer of wonder, a painful longing on Junmyeon's beautiful face.

But he pushes that thought away. He can't be thinking so generously, not after all he has done. 

The least he could do is make sure both of them are _safe_. 

  
  


*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  


Getting down to the first floor is a challenge. Jongdae doesn’t even know how the Red Force can pull numbers like this. Surely, at this point, the Magi Corps would have been called, especially because of Junmyeon’s standing. 

But despite whatever measures they are taking out there, it doesn’t help in here. 

It takes Jongdae and Baekhyun’s combined force to mow through their enemies. Jongdae knows, as skilled as Baekhyun might be, he isn’t like Jongdae. He isn’t used to this much murder, even in the name of self defense. 

Wordlessly, Jongdae takes the killing jobs and leaves Baekhyun to defend Junmyeon. 

It takes longer than Jongdae wants it to for them to reach the ground level. 

Fortunately, there is a welcome surprise. 

Jongdae nearly slips on ice as he propels forward to try and attack their enemies with the element of surprise. Strong arms wrap around Jongdae, and he instinctively sags. 

“I was just about to come up,” Minseok says, voice tight as he gathers Jongdae in his arms, hugging him tight. 

Jongdae hugs back fiercely, eyes taking in the ice kingdom Minseok has reduced the first floor to. 

“What took you so long?” Jongdae asks, weakly. Minseok pulls back to kiss, hard and deep. Jongdae allows it, whimpering as Minseok’s tongue snakes inside his mouth. 

“I hate to break it to you but your tool is bleeding out here,” Baekhyun snaps. 

Jongdae pulls back, heart stinging at the callous words. While he ducks his head and away, Minseok pushes Jongdae to the side, and walks towards Junmyeon. 

Baekhyun snarls like a protective guard dog but like with Jongdae, Junmyeon pushes him down. 

“Go help Kyungsoo,” Minseok orders to Baekhyun. 

Baekhyun nearly screeches, “Like fuck I am leaving him with _you_! Jongdae fessed up, so save your concerned face.”

Jongdae almost wants to laugh because Minseok really isn’t wearing his concerned face. And if Baekhyun’s slight flinch is anything to go by he realizes it again. 

“Baekhyun, I am not repeating myself. Kyungsoo is fighting two enemies on my level. We agreed to split forces to check on you. I specialize in defense, leave Junmyeon to me.”

“And Jongdae?”

“Baekhyun,” Minseok snaps, “the enemy Kyungsoo is fighting uses time. It has to be you. You’re the only one fast enough.” 

Baekhyun’s will wavers and Jongdae steps forward. “I’ll help you.” 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Junmyeon says weakly. He doesn’t protest as Baekhyun reluctantly shifts him into Minseok’s arms. 

“No,” Baekhyun, Jongdae and Minseok snap at the same time. 

Baekhyun recovers first, slightly pouting. “Just be a good princess and stay here. Minseok hyu - shii, will take you to medical. We’ll take care of the rest.”

Minseok nods, sweeping Junmyeon into his arms. Junmyeon is looking worryingly pale and Baekhyun seems to be biting his lip hard as he stares. 

“Come on,” Jongdae tugs Baekhyun. He doesn’t want Kyungsoo facing his enemies alone. 

He tries not to flinch when Baekhyun pulls his arm free and takes off first. 

Kyungsoo is worse for wear when they arrive but he’s still standing. Baekhyun takes over his attackers and pushes them back in a volley of attacks that catch them by surprise. Jongdae takes care of Kyungsoo who looks shocked despite the barely there lift of his eyebrow and widened eyes as Jongdae defends him. 

“Long story,” Jongdae offers weakly, not bothering to stick around and jumping into the fray. 

He nearly falters when he _sees_ who Baekhyun is fighting. 

Yifan. Zitao. 

Both respectively classed a year above and below him. Jongdae doesn’t know them that well, but he knows their reputations. They’re good, _beyond_ good. Red Force really must not be fucking around. 

Luckily, Baekhyun seems to have used his advantage of surprise well. Zitao is on his knees, clutching a hole in his stomach where Baekhyun had shot off a beam of light. Yifan holds a barrier around them as he fends off Baekhyun’s attacks. 

Jongdae doesn’t hesitate to join Baekhyun, using the energy around him to create bolts of lightning that aim for the shield.

It catches the attention of their attackers and Jongdae tries to school his face when Yifan sneers at him.

“You’re still alive?”

Jongdae doesn’t bother answering, increasing his attack power but only incrementally, taking care not to ricochet anything to Baekhyun or Kyungsoo.

“Lucky,” Zitao laughs, mouth bloody. Jongdae shudders at the image. “We can take Chen’s dead body back too.”

“You think he is the bigger threat? Keep your eyes on me!” Baekhyun demands, beams getting broader.

The next hit makes the shield around them ripple, Baekhyun’s light beams splintering into smaller lasers and sending the debris around them towards the pair. Nothing goes through but Jongdae can see the tension around Yifan’s eyes. They’re tired, Kyungsoo must have diligently chipped away at their defense.

“You’ll both be dead,” Yifan mockingly consoles.

“You’re in no position to be saying that,” Jongdae retorts, using his speed to physically propel him forward.

His lightning covered leg kicks the shield and Jongdae’s eyes catch the material wavering for a split second before it snaps back into place. He retreats, thinking warily.

It shouldn’t be this easy. They’re just sitting ducks, taking what Baekhyun is carelessly throwing, not attacking. It’s never that easy.

With a sinking feeling, Jongdae watches minutely as the purple shield around Yifan and Zitao starts to lighten in color, almost buzzing with energy. 

No. 

“Get down!” Jongdae screams, tapping completely into his core, floor cratering under him when he leaps from where he is to get to Baekhyun. 

He slams into the other man just as the shield explodes and a beam of dark light heads towards the building. 

Kyungsoo works fast, slamming his hands into the ground and springing earth walls up to take some of the force, but he isn’t fast enough. He can only erect two walls and the beam obliterates them, slamming into the building just before Jongdae can spring forward. 

Instinct blinds Jongdae for a second. His mind shuts down realizing Junmyeon and Minseok were by the building. The building that is crumbling. 

But the instincts beaten into Jongdae are not the ones that have him heading inside like Baekhyun. Jongdae’s instincts tell him to eliminate the threat. 

He turns around and takes the opportunity the wavering shield affords. With the power of a lightning storm charged up in his hands, he attacks the shield. It struggles to hold but Jongdae’s power, his rage, is stronger. It breaks and so do Yifan and Zitao. 

When he is sure they’re down, he finally turns around, heart in his throat, back to the building. It’s almost a mindless action because his mind is frozen in fear, a deep sinking feeling in his gut. 

It’s Kyungsoo that drags him to the site but Jongdae sees the cracked shards of an ice shield long before then. 

It’s almost eerily beautiful how the sun glints off the ice Minseok has created. It gleams, an untouched beauty, even as red blood splatters the ground. 

Minseok lays unmoving in Junmyeon’s lap, so much blood covering his upper chest, Jongdae can’t see where the injury is. 

There is a Magi Med Mage trying to do something, a crowd of the Corps around the area, some using seal magic to keep the building from collapsing any further on them, others rushing in to get to trapped civilians. 

Jongdae is blind to it all. Kyungsoo drops his hand, horror on his face, but Jongdae mutely continues moving forward. 

Junmyeon is yelling at the Med Mage, but it’s useless. Jongdae knows. 

Numbly he goes to his knees beside Minseok. The Mage tries to stop him, but Baekhyun grips her arm. 

Jongdae gathers Minseok’s limp hand between both of his, bringing the cold, cold hand to his cheek. Jongdae’s finger picks up a pulse, weak. Sluggish. Dying. 

Minseok’s eyelids flutter, and his hazy eyes meet Jongdae’s. 

He doesn’t say anything, can’t say anything, but Jongdae knows. He sees the love there. 

“-sorry, Jongdae, I’m sorry,” he hears someone sob. Junmyeon. “He saw the attack. He protected me.”

“‘S’okay,” Jongdae hears himself mumble, thumb carressing Minseok’s hand. “It’s what he does. Protect people.”

He hunches over Minseok, touching their foreheads together. He can’t spare a thought to how he has never felt terror of this magnitude before, so much so he is numb with it. Emotion shreds his insides apart until it feels like it’s his heart that is bleeding out. 

“Anywhere you go, I’ll follow,” Jongdae whispers against Minseok’s lips, all too cold. Minseok’s lips flutter, like he is trying to say something but Jongdae silences them with a press of his own. He can taste blood, taste Minseok’s life. 

A hand grabs his shoulder and yanks him away. 

It’s probably only the numb shock that allows Jongdae to keep his lightning inside him. It bursts all across his skin, begging to be unleashed to manifest the typhoon that is destroying him inside.

“Jongdae, Jongdae! Look at me!”

Someone’s hand forces Jongdae’s head up and he stares, uncomprehendingly at Junmyeon. 

“We can save him.”

Jongdae doesn’t understand. There isn’t a spark of desperate hope or frantic desire to beg for this not to be real. Jongdae accepts Minseok is dying in his arms and hearing Junmyeon say otherwise doesn’t register. 

Not until Junmyeon reaches into his shirt collar and pulls out a necklace.

It’s funny. Minseok had spent years sketching what the Amulet of Life could look like. No one really knows. Historical texts described the Amulet in enriched words that had nothing to do with its physical description. They made it seem grande, like a crown jewel adorned on a Royal’s head. They made it seem all powerful, magic and energy incarnate. 

In reality, it’s barely bigger than the nail on Jongdae’s thumb. It’s dull and dark, hanging off a rusty chain that looks more ancient than the stone does. 

“You have to use it,” Junmyeon says, grabbing Jongdae’s hand and opening it wide. He drops the Amulet in Jongdae’s bloodstained hand, but not before gathering his own blood and coating the Amulet with it. “The Amulet, it only activates for those souls bonded deeply together. The contract with the Fae’s was with Emperor Changmin’s blood, but I count as a descendant. Please! Jongdae! You have to try! We can do this.” 

Jongdae’s trembling, shaking so hard he feels like he is going to break apart like the storm of lightning inside him. 

Whoever is holding him - Baekhyun, Jongdae realizes, they bring him back to Minseok until Jongdae is hovering over him. 

Junmyeon’s hand takes his and guides it over the wound on Minseok’s chest. “Jongdae, please, we have to save him.”

And there is nothing in this world Jongdae wants more. 

With a sob, he instinctively lets go. The storm brewing inside him lashes out and Jongdae could almost scream from how intense it feels to have the raw energy rip through his channels, focusing on one grounding area. The Amulet. 

When the Amulet lights up, Jongdae almost understands what the books of old were trying to describe. 

Array after array suddenly unlocks over the Amulet, each circle slowly getting bigger and bigger. It’s Jongdae’s lightning that ripples around them, funneling through the largest ring and down each array and lighting it up in brilliant colors. Energy so raw, so strong, follows milliseconds afterwards and Jongdae doesn’t even have time to gasp as the energy hits Minseok in the chest. 

Dimly, Jongdae realizes he isn’t the one controlling the energy’s target. Junmyeon’s hand weighs heavy over Jongdae’s until it doesn’t feel like they are separate. It’s Junmyeon that navigates the raw power Jongdae releases and Jongdae thinks this is what trust on an inate level feels like. 

The sight of his lover’s body arching up, unnatural as he bends to accommodate the racing energy, is almost enough to make Jongdae falter, but Junmyeon refuses to let him go. Junmyeon holds them steady until Jongdae feels their hands start to burn, the residual energy rebounding into them. 

Jongdae doesn’t even remember thinking it, more of a base wish that Junmyeon wouldn’t be hurt. And then the energy transforms again, each array dissolving until it's just a gentle pink glow travelling up Junmyeon’s arm and through his body. 

Before his eyes, Junmyeon seems to glow with health again, the pale parlour giving way to rosy cheeks. The sight of it has Jongdae finally, finally break out of his trance to look down at Minseok.

Who is looking right back at him, a smile on his face. 

“That wasn’t how I was expecting today to go,” Minseok muses, voice tired but full of life and smiling that gorgeous gummy smile.

Junmyeon releases a choked sob, hand tightening around Jongdae’s over Minseok’s heart. 

The frozen fear begins to thaw in Jongdae’s gut as realization washes over him in waves.

Minseok is here. He’s alive. 

Jongdae can feel them, both of them. The residual energy in the Amulet begins to fade and in place is a feeling so warm, Jongdae thinks that he understands what life itself feels like. 

“Me neither,” Jongdae whispers, voice hoarse. He can taste salt from tears on his lips and stupidly it makes him smile. 

Minseok shakily reaches a hand and draws both of them closer and Junmyeon collapses on Minseok with heaving sobs. Jongdae threads his free hand through Junmyeon’s hair, pressing him close.

Jongdae hasn’t lost Minseok. And maybe, just maybe, they haven’t lost Junmyeon for good. Those thoughts have happiness and relief bolting through Jongdae’s body, like static under his skin, tangible and electrifying. 

  
  


*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ ҉ ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙

  
  
  


“What makes you think he wants to see you?” Baekhyun hisses, hand protectively holding onto one of the door handles. 

“Because he asked us to come,” Minseok says dismissively, grabbing the other handle and pushing the door to the Manor open. 

Jongdae chuckles as Baekhyun curses under his breath. He doesn’t fight their entry in though and Jongdae thinks it’s progress.

It’s been weeks since the attack, almost a month. It’s been time spent with Minseok and Jongdae clinging to each other while barraging Junmyeon with messages to speak. While they agreed to give him space initially, especially because of his need to respond to the media about the attack, the more time that separated them the more desperate they were getting. 

“I’ll break into the Manor,” Jongdae had threatened, voice wobbly into the receiver. He wouldn’t, not if Junmyeon really wanted them gone. 

But they had to try and apologize. 

Fortunately, Junmyeon did get in touch a few days ago, asking them to come over today. 

And clearly, Baekhyun isn’t happy about it. 

Jongdae understands, it’s not like he can’t see the complicated hesitation that crosses over Baekhyun’s face as he leads them into the Manor. At face value, Jongdae and Minseok were trying to manipulate his friend, his family. But he can’t deny what Jongdae and Minseok had done to try and save Junmyeon. 

Jongdae and Minseok follow him to a set of grand wooden doors that are probably older than Minseok’s family lineage. 

“Hyung!” Baekhyun shouts, throwing the doors open and walking in, “why the hell would you want to see the abominable snowman and his little electric fucker again?”

It’s so absurd, Jongdae can’t stop himself from laughing at the tone Baekhyun adopts, trying to look all serious. The effect is ruined by the moe on his face, lower lip jutted out as he tries to act angry. 

Water crashes over Baekhyun, making him look like a drowned puppy. His hair freezes over too, Minseok joining in for added effect.

“Hyung,” Jongdae chides, pinching Minseok as the older innocently whistles at Baekhyun’s screech. 

“Don’t be so rude Baek-ah,” Junmyeon chastises, right after. “Go wash yourself with some warm water, your lips look a little cold.” 

“I hate you all,” Baekhyun whines, glaring at all of them as they laugh at him. He stomps back towards the doors, pausing in front of Minseok and Jongdae.

“He’s been mopey,” Baekhyun offers quietly, a bit stiff and awkward. He glares at Minseok and Jongdae’s surprised faces, a tiny pout on his lips. “Fix it.”

Minseok grins, giving him a two fingered salute. “Yes, sir.”

Jongdae laughs, daring to step closer. When Baekhyun doesn’t back down, Jongdae leans in and gives him a quick peck on the cheek, still dripping with water. 

Baekhyun’s hand flies up, staring at them wide eyed.

“You’re a good friend, Baekhyun,” Jongdae says sincerely. “Whatever happens today, I am really glad Junmyeonnie hyung has you.”

“The only thing that better happen today is you both taking him to bed and worshipping him,” Baekhyun says haughtily, but there is a blush on his face.

“I know you’re talking about me,” Junmyeon says, interrupting their little bubble with an exasperated tone. “And please know you kissing my best friend when you asked for this chance to talk, isn’t exactly giving me the right message.” 

Surprisingly, it’s Baekhyun that answers. “Relax, hyung. I don’t think I can compete against literal dying love confessions. All that and you still haven’t boned.”

Junmyeon splutters, Minseok almost looks offended and Jongdae can only laugh. Baekhyun pushes past them, fingers going up to point at his eyes and then them in a familiar gesture. “I’m watching you. Kick their ass, hyung!” 

And then the doors close, and it’s just the three of them. 

Junmyeon looks, at a glance, almost as he did the first time they met. But instead of the cold, dominating aura of control, this time Jongdae can see the weariness hidden in Junmyeon’s body language. 

“Hi,” Junmyeon murmurs, small and almost nervous. His eyes sweep them up and down and Jongdae understands what he is looking for. 

Whatever the Amulet did to Minseok, it didn’t just heal him. Old aches and pains were gone, some scars faded almost completely away. Minseok’s ice was almost too much to control the first few days and the boundless energy he had, well, it could only be redirected into more fun ways. 

Jongdae’s been feeling the effects as well, though they are less visible. The burns and damages to his inner channels were gone and his lightning has never felt more settled. He knows he isn’t exactly old, but he can’t deny he looks younger than he feels. 

Looking at Junmyeon now, Jongdae knows he must be feeling the same. 

“Hi yourself,” Jongdae responds, taking Minseok by the hand and walking closer to Junmyeon, a bit hesitant.

“Looks like the team managed to hold the fort down here pretty well, there seems to be no damage at all,” Minseok says in an appeasing tone, trying to dull down the tension in the air. “How are they? No serious casualties? Any signs of the Red Force trying again?” 

Jongdae knows Minseok well enough to distinguish all his nuanced behaviours. He never asks so many questions in one go if he isn’t nervous himself. Minseok loves knowing everyone in the room is comfortable so he must be having a hard time seeing Junmyeon like this too. 

Junmyeon smiles. “They're doing well. Jongin, Sehun and Chanyeol did an amazing job defending the manor. Yixing flew in to check on them and as far as I am aware they are all recovering happily under his hands. Kyungsoo is still suffering from some lingering exhaustion but I have set Baekhyun on him to make sure he heals properly. We're all fine," Junmyeon takes a deep breath, tone softening as he stands up and bows, "thanks to you. I don't know what would have happened that day if you hadn't shown up."

Jongdae doesn't know what to do with the feeling thick at the back of his throat. He's glad, so glad, he was there when he was, even if the motivation makes Jongdae feel awful. But before either of them can comment on it, Junmyeon barrels on.

"So yes, everyone is fine, no casualties at all. Well, except for you…” Junmyeon’s eyes flicker to Minseok and then back to the ground.

“And you!” Jongdae cuts in. “You were both seriously hurt. It’s all thanks to you and the A-Amulet that you’re both here. That I still have you both.” Jongdae swallows hard.

“That’s a bit of an assumption isn’t it? To think I’d still want you both? Even though you were just going to steal from me and leave?” The weight of Junmyeon’s words are betrayed by his face. Though Junmyeon probably meant to have malice in his tone, it’s not there. His face looks pained that those words are even rolling off his tongue. 

“Let’s sit,” Minseok interjects, “let’s sit and work this out properly.” 

That’s how Jongdae finds himself sunken into the plush cushions of one of Junmyeon’s loveseats, Minseok sitting on a different couch and Junmyeon sitting alone on another seat opposite. It’s better like this, so Junmyeon doesn’t feel like it’s Minseok-Jongdae versus him, so he can see they are all even. 

Outside the room, Baekhyun is pacing loudly. _Extra_ loudly, just so they know he’s there. Jongdae feels like he knows Baekhyun like the back of his hand, because that’s exactly what he would do in a situation like this. 

Jongdae focuses on that because it’s easier than the tension between them. He doesn’t know what to say. Weeks of trying to get Junmyeon to give them the time of day, and now he can’t find the right words to begin. 

“What do you want, Minseok, Jongdae?” Junmyeon asks, hands clasped together, one leg thrown over the other. He’s trying to look like he is in control, in power. But Jongdae sees it more as a defense mechanism, and it hurts. 

“To apologize,” Jongdae says, taking the lead. 

Junmyeon stares at him, hard. “For what part, exactly? Your intentions? Your identity? Or is this where you tell me you’re sorry that you let me fall in love with a lie?”

Jongdae thinks a physical blow would hurt less than Junmyeon’s words. “It wasn’t a lie!”

Junmyeon laughs, but it’s a tired thing. “Jongdae, you don’t have to pretend. I can handle - ”

“Dont,” Minseok interrupts, voice hard and cold. “You’re trying to distance yourself, and I won’t let you. I have studied the Amulet for half my life, Junmyeon. While I didn’t know it was blood activated, I knew that it needed intent to work. Jongdae may have fueled it but it was you that controlled it. And you couldn’t have done that if you didn’t feel the bond between us.”

Jongdae hurries on, hating the frustrated, broken look on Junmyeon’s face. “Please, hyung. Despite the untoward reason we put ourselves into your life, everything else, the feelings, the connection, it’s all real. I - I meant what I said that day.”

Junmyeon closes his eyes, a hand across his face. 

“I didn’t know you had the Amulet,” Jongdae continues, hands nervously clutching the fabric of his shirt. “I just wanted you safe.”

“You came to break up with me,” Junmyeon challenges. “To end what we had so you could take what I had without guilt. How am I supposed to forgive that? Jongdae, you’re a world renowned assassin and I didn’t even have the faintest clue you could kill me before I could blink.”

Jongdae feels like he can’t breathe. The hurt is so visceral, he finds himself shrinking back. Of course. How could Jongdae forget? He has so much blood on his hands and most normal people, they don’t accept that. Of course Junyemon wouldn’t want to -

“-dae! Jongdae!”

Jongdae blinks, breath stuttering as feels warm hands engulf his. He squeezes back instinctively, trying to feel for Minseok’s familiar pulse but he can’t. Because it’s Junmyeon that kneels before him. 

“I didn’t mean it like that,” Junmyeon says, when Jongdae meets his eyes. “I’m sorry. I’m hurting and I’m lashing out, but that, that I don’t mean. I know you wouldn’t hurt me.”

"But you don't know," Jongdae whispers, the hurt bleeding through his voice. "You don't know I won't hurt you, hyung, because I _did_. Even if it wasn't physically."

Junmyeon thumbs Jongdae's pulse while he keeps eye contact. This close, Jongdae feels like he is drowning in Junmyeon's dark orbs, feels like he's been seen through.

"I know that you came into my life like a storm," Junmyeon replies, hand tucked under Jongdae's chin. "I know that, for the first time in years, I was forgetting about my schedule and my duties. I know that you both love each other dearly, and I felt lucky to be able to even recieve a kindle of the blaze between you two."

Hearing it aloud, Jongdae feels viceral hate pool in his gut. He hurt Junmyeon who did nothing but open his heart to them.

"It would have been, and can be, more than that, Junmyeon," Minseok says, coming to the couch and sitting beside Jongdae. "We held ourselves back."

Junmyeon nods, a self deprecating smile on his face. "And now I know why."

"And now you know that it was a mistake for us to try and put the fire out," Minseok counters, reaching out and placing his hand over where Junmyeon's covers Jongdae's.

"Do I?" Junmyeon sighs. "You're still holding back from me."

Jongdae's breath shudders as he inhales, leaning into Minseok for support.

Minseok puts an arm around his shoulder. He helps soothe Jongdae but remains silent, letting Jongdae set his own pace. 

And Jongdae, well, he’s tired of lying to Junmyeon. 

“I was born into the Red Force," Jongdae starts, voice weak.

Junmyeon's eyes turn sharply to him, a his furrow brow prominent as he tries to interject, "Jongdae you don't have to, you don't owe me anything-"

"This isn't repaying a debt," Minseok interrupts. "This is us showing you who we are." His arm squeezes around Jongdae, a source of strength.

Junmyeon eyes Jongdae hesitantly but he nods, hands lightly gripping Jongdae's.

Jongdae swallows, trying to find the words to explain who he is without debasing himself in front of Junmyeon any further. He doesn't want to make Junmyeon scared, but worse, he doesn't want his pity.

"I never knew my parents. I never had friends. I was trained to become a weapon and eventually I became their best," Jongdae exhales, resolutely not breaking eye contact with a rapt Junmyeon. "I would have burnt out before I even exited my teens if Minseok hyung hadn’t saved me."

Junmyeon's eyes flicker to Minseok and Jongdae follows the gaze, knowing he looks lovelorn.

"He was the first person I couldn’t kill," Jongdae shares a small smile with Minseok, "even though it was largely by luck he survived. It was a hit on the Kim’s prodigal son, a pedigree to the Royal Guard heritage. It was supposed to be simple. He was strong yes, but not stronger than me."

"I doubt anyone is stronger than you," Minseok retorts, a cute pout on his lips. Jongdae laughs, and if it's a bit wet with emotion, neither man comment on it.

"He became my mistake." Jongdae refuses to think about the consquences of his failure, and he knows Junmyeon picks up on it. But that is a story for another time. Jongdae continues on, "And then my rival because he was the mark I couldn't put down. I broke rank insisting I needed to be the one to end him. But each time we met," Jongdae turns and presses his cheek to Minseok's hand on his shoulder, "it became harder and harder to think of him lifeless. It stopped being about the mission."

"You were reluctant to kill him, but what about Minseok?" Junmyeon asks, voice soft and hesitant.

Minseok smiles, staring at Junmyeon fondly. "You know one of the reasons I was drawn to you right away was because you had the same look in your eyes Jongdae did. Trapped and tired but full of enough spite and stubbornness to keep going. A story I wanted to read."

Junmyeon pulls back a little. "My story is nothing like yours."

Jongdae tightens his grip around Junmyeon, not letting him pull back. "I think you're underestimating yourself. I want to hear it one day, hyung."

Junmyeon trembles minutely but nods. "Tell me more of your story, first."

Minseok switches his gaze to Jongdae, voice going as soft as it does it's just the two of them bathing in the light of dusk, the covers pulled around them, safe in a den of their own making. "At first, he was a goal because he was the strongest person I had ever met. Defeat Chen and I could prove to my parents I was an adult and then I could escape their expectations. But each time he came to me, a bit softer, a bit hesitant - it changed. I wanted to save him. I hadn't wanted anything more until that moment."

Jongdae closes his eyes, trying to keep his stupid tears at bay. "He stole me from them and brought me into his family. The Red Force is nothing like it used to be, driven underground. They couldn't claim me back from Minseok's family. And for the first time, I was safe. And loved."

"You'd be right to call it codependency," Minseok tells Junmyeon. Jongdae searches Junmyeon's face but sees no repulsion. Only understanding. "Since then, there hasn't been a moment we have been apart. I married Jongdae against my family's wishes. Going to the Magi Corps was a way to appease them so Jongdae could stay protected. And eventually, when I grew strong enough both in my connections and power, I took him so we could build our own life."

Junmyeon laughs, weakly. "Stealing was the life you chose?"

"A life free of limitations," Minseok corrects, gently. "Whatever we want, for ourselves."

"And the Amulet could give you that," Junmyeon surmises.

"Yeah," Jongdae replies, soft. "It could."

Minseok kisses his neck, rubbing his shoulder and encouraging him. Junmyeon squeezes his hands so Jongdae continues. 

“Minseok hyung has always wanted the Amulet,” Jongdae tells Junmyeon, whispering. “Even before it had been discovered. It’s a token to him, of power, of heritage, of the ultimate conquest.”

“You make me sound like a thrill seeker,” Minseok whines, kitten eyes scrunching as he pouts. “I just like having the best is all.” He gives both Jongdae and Junmyeon a meaningful look before he kisses Jongdae, short and sweet. 

Jongdae smiles into the kiss, breaking away to look down at Junmyeon. “It was our project for a while, trying to find it. And then it _was_ found. We were going to steal it, you know? From the government. But Minseok wanted to wait because there were too many eyes on it.”

“The wrong type of eyes,” he clarifies, and understanding dawns on Jongdae. He didn’t want the Red Force to figure out Jongdae had the Amulet. Grudging respect for his husband’s innocent deceit fills Jongdae. 

“But then I took it,” Junmyeon interrupts. “I’d been fighting for the right to the Amulet from the day it was discovered. It took threatening to sue the entire government for them to turn it over to me, and even then it was conditional on the wards at Kim Manor being maintained and monitored by them.”

“That’s why the Red Force chose to attack,” Minseok muses. “They’d have infiltrated the survey group. Bait and trap. Wind you up with false attacks to shift security from your home to you. Then a two-front attack. Either they’d have your Manor or they’d have you. Except, they underestimated your friends.”

Junmyeon laughs, weakly. “And you. They weren’t expecting you. You’re the only reason they didn’t succeed and I am safe.” 

  
  
Jongdae swallows. “It wouldn’t have made a difference if you weren’t wearing the Amulet. We got lucky.” 

“It was Baekhyun’s idea,” Junmyeon admits. “We’d been wary about a group following us around and he told me that if I wore it, it would be easier to protect me than a house.” 

“Then I guess I owe Baekhyun a lot,” Minseok teases. “And I have an idea of how he wants to be paid.”

Junmyeon pouts, untangling one hand to pinch Minseok’s thigh in warning. 

“I wanted the Amulet so I could be together with Minseok hyung,” Jongdae tells Junmyeon, continuing on because he wants this off his chest. “He’s all I know, Junmyeon hyung. I don’t want to give him up, I don’t want anyone to take him away. He wanted the Amulet as a token but I wanted it as a security. I want to be with him, forever.”

Junmyeon returns his hand back to Jongdae, holding him tight. “I can’t give up the Amulet, Jongdae. It’s a heritage that is bigger than myself.”

Jongdae trembles, nodding his head fiercely. “It’s okay, hyung. Truly we’re here to apologize, not to ask for more.”

“Jongdae has a big heart,” Minseok tells Junmyeon, tugging Junmyeon’s hand and bringing him off his knees. Junmyeon hesitantly follows until he is sitting between them. “For him, he thinks staying away is protecting his loved ones. But that’s not what you want, is it Junmyeon-ah?”

“What about you?” Junmyeon challenges. “You have told me what you mean to each other, I have _seen_ what you mean to each other. It makes sense why I never stood a chance.”

"Don't say that," Jongdae pleads, feeling desperate as he clutches Junmyeon. "Our mission was the Amulet and when we started falling for you, our mission was becoming out of reach."

“We weighed it,” Minseok admits. “A five month relationship to an eternity together. It seemed like the most logical choice at the time.”

"But we didn't want to hurt you, but dragging you along as colleteral to our selfish desires was going to do that." Jongdae’s hands tighten around Junmyeon’s, leaning in so close he is almost in his lap, not giving Junmyeon time to reply. “It wasn’t an easy decision, hyung.” Jongdae insists. “The time we spent together, the feelings that bloomed. That was all genuine."

“I know,” Junmyeon admits, eyes fluttering closed. “Because it hurt so much to think you were just using me. I hadn’t realized how much I had fallen until then.”

“But we don’t want to use you now,” Jongdae insists, feeling brave, daring at the way Minseok holds Junmyeon close to him. “We won’t, can’t take the Amulet from you, hyung. Even if we did, it would be useless without you. There aren’t any ulterior motives to try and get close to you, anymore. This is us, fully apologizing for the hurt we caused you and - ”

“-to ask you for a second chance,” Minseok smoothly finishes, hugging Junmyeon tight. “We can’t take back the pain we’ve caused, but we can spend our future trying to fix it.”

"Or," Jongdae says, heartbroken, "if you choose to never see us again, we understand. And we'll still spend the rest of our lives making sure you're safe."

Junmyeon crumbles between them. “I know I shouldn’t,” he gasps, voice tight with emotion, “but I want to. I don’t want to let either of you go again.” 

The relief that courses through Jongdae's veins makes him feel so light, he almost can't feel his heart beating.

"Hyung," Jongdae breaks down, scrambling until he is in Junmyeon’s lap properly, hugging him hard while Minseok hugs his waist. Junmyeon’s arms come up to clutch at Jongdae. 

“I’m sorry,” Jongdae’s voice catches on a small sob as he apologizes. 

“We’re sorry,” Minseok clarifies, clutching them both close. 

Junmyeon shakes between them. “I don’t need your apologies. Just you two, that’s enough.”

“You have a heart that’s too big,” Jongdae pouts, sniffling. He’s almost angry at how forgiving Junmyeon is. He’ll have to make sure to monitor Junmyeon closely to make sure he isn’t taken advantage of it. Even if that means spending years of their lives watching him. 

Like this, in Junmyeon's arms, Minseok a solid weight beside him, Jongdae thinks he might be able to forgive himself one day for deceiving Junmyeon as they had. It won't be easy, he's sure it's going to take time for them to all build up trust again. But. He's thankful he gets a chance to try.

“So, can I take you both on a date?” Minseok asks, after a few moments of them clutching each other. His gummy grin is wide and beautiful, cheeks rosied up in delight as he stares at them both fondly. 

Jongdae stares at Junmyeon, smiling bright as Junmyeon leans up to softly kiss his cheek. 

“I’d like that,” Junmyeon admits. “I want to know so much more about you both. Everything. You know,” Junmyeon hesitates, shaking his head. “Never mind.”

Jongdae pouts, poking Junmyeon’s cheek. “Nope, you have to tell us or I am not getting off!”

Minseok joins in, tickling Junmyeon’s sides until he screeches in submission, “Alright, alright!” He takes a deep breath. “It’s a legend, kind of. That the Amulet only worked for Emperor Changmin because the people he used it on were his soulmates.”

Jongdae feels a frisson of _something_ shoot up his spine, making him feel as alive as when he held the Amulet. 

“I like the sound of that,” Minseok admits, leaning close and kissing first Junmyeon and then Jongdae. “Dae has always said I am a hopeless romantic.”

Jongdae laughs, leaning in to nuzzle Junmyeon, his other hand reaching out to grab Minseok. “Just this once, I think it’s okay. I like the sound of it too.”

He can feel Junmyeon’s smile against his cheek, the energy behind it making Jongdae grin too. “Me three.” 

The door bangs open but none of them actually jump.

“Oh so you’ve kissed and made up have you?” Baekhyun petulantly grumbles from the doorway, arms crossed like a child and a pout on his lips. 

Jongdae just smirks and snuggles closer into Junmyeon. 

“We have. Now get over here and stop being so grumpy,” Minseok demands.

Ice forms under Baekhyun’s feet, causing him to reluctantly slip and slide his way towards the loveseat. He’s still pouting when he lands on Minseok’s lap with a thud. 

Jongdae channels his lightning into the tip of his finger and jabs Baekhyun’s side. Baekhyun wails, contorting and throwing his body across the three of them. “Baek, if Junmyeon hyung can forgive us, then you have no reason not to. After all, you’re the one that introduced us to him. Maybe you shouldn’t trust the first guys you fuck.” 

“Hey! How was I supposed to know you had some evil plan to woo and steal?” 

Junmyeon runs a hand through Baekhyun’s hair, shushing him. “It’s okay, it’s not your fault Baek-ah. Anyway, we are together, we are happy and most importantly we are all _here_.” 

Like magic, the words release the tension in the room.

It doesn’t matter anymore how they all got here. Jongdae will fight morality again to make sure he doesn’t lose this. While Amulet might be off limits, the world is rife with magic. Jongdae will find a way.

For now, all that matters is that all those he cares for are safe. 

They have a lot to learn about each other, but Jongdae is looking forward to it with the same light he did when Minseok first took his hand. He wants to experience the world with Junmyeon and Minseok beside him, see how far they can all go. However they had started their relationship, they are choosing to continue with it in a different way. And that is what matters.

“Good, now can you please go fuck the stick out of Junmyeon’s ass?”

(And of course, Baekhyun will be there too, to brighten up any day.)

  
  


͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ ✩ EPILGOUE ✩ .·͙*̩̩͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩̥͙ ✩ *̩̩̥͙˚̩̥̩̥*̩̩͙‧͙ .

  
  


Without the chasm of secrets between them, they establish themselves into a sickeningly sweet honeymoon phase. 

They fuck so often, Jongdae honsetly wonders if the Amulet is working to keep their dicks from chaffing. Once Junmyeon discovers Minseok and Jongdae’s sex video collection, all bets are really off. They spend a solid week living in their bedroom and Minseok needed a new camera by the end of it. 

But it’s not just the level of intimacy that blooms between them. Slowly but surely their foundation of trust strengthens. Junmyeon makes more time for them and in turn Jongdae opens up more about himself. Minseok keeps them both under his protective arms, shows them the beauty of life as he sees it through his eyes. 

They’re truly happy. 

Baekhyun has taken to making gagging noises whenever Jongdae and Minseok pick up Junmyeon from work, hand in hand. Jongdae has no problem smiling smugly at Baekhyun when he slides into Junmyeon’s lap and coaxes him to come home. Minseok has all the fun in spanking Baekhyun until he stops making disgusting noises. (But then he just makes erotic ones, and Jongdae and Minseok haven’t yet managed to convince Junmyeon it would be fun to punish Baekhyun in bed.)

They date like they didn’t before, and it’s obvious. Jongdae has never been wooed like this before, and it occurs to him Minseok hasn't either. They fell into each other at a juncture of their lives were they could grow up and explore together.

But with Junmyeon, it's like a whole new experience. Seeing Minseok blush and stutter, adorably enamoured as Junmyeon comes to pick them up with bouquets of flowers in his hand. Jongdae isn't left out of Junmyeon's endearingly earnest courtship either, wined and dined until he is swooning in Junmyeon's arms.

Deeper than that, Jongdae can feel cracks in his heart he didn't even know were there heal under Junmyeon careful attentiveness as a whole new person Jongdae trusts implicitly listens to his past and accepts him for who he is. Minseok eases up, relinquishing some of the control Jongdae didn't even realize he had so tightly wrapped around him.

Junmyeon rounds them out, improves Minseok and Jongdae until it's hard to think there was a time he wasn't in their lives. In turn, they wrap him tightly in their love until Junmyeon can't think to doubt where he belongs.

And despite that serious turn of events, from time to time, the three of them can end up doing something incredibly silly.

It leads to dates like today. He doesn’t know what is so special about today. It’s weeks before their one year anniversary, dated from when they revealed the truth to Junmyeon. 

Minseok and Junmyeon seemed to have formed a secret alliance. Or, technically, rivalry.

They’ve been out and about all day today and it’s hilarious to watch Junmyeon and Minseok try to one-up each other to earn Jongdae’s affection. Junmyeon wins the rock-paper-scissors game for their first date which ends up with Jongdae in an entirely new date outfit. It leads to both his lovers being incredibly handsy. Minseok leads them to the quieter areas, spaces Jongdae and he had spent years discovering. They share with Junmyeon, and he takes to it like a duck to water, distracted enough that he almost doesn’t realize how Minseok chooses to take that time to steal Jongdae’s kisses.

But as much as they might focus on him today, Jongdae’s really most elated with how they take care of each other. 

If Minseok’s gaze lingers on an ice-cream menu too long, Junmyeon’s already there, buying Minseok exactly what he was looking at. Minseok will grumble about how he didn’t _need_ it but eat it happily, kissing Junmyeon’s cheek before they move on. If Junmyeon’s step falters for a second, Minseok is there, massaging Junmyeon’s waist and coaxing him to lean back into Minseok’s chest or to rest. 

They’re a sickeningly perfect couple and Jongdae enjoys watching them, basks in how they spoil Jongdae, have been all evening with lingering touches and heated words and loving kisses.

And eventually, it leads to this.

“Don’t look,” Minseok whispers into his ear, both hands over Jongdae’s eyes. 

Jongdae obeys, though he doesn’t know why - they’ve already entered the lobby of Junmyeon’s hotel, there is really only one place they could be going. Jongdae doesn’t know why they are doing this here instead of home, but he assumes it's because his lovers have more surprises in store for him. 

“You’re far too into this,” he grumbles to his husband. He can feel Minseok’s smirk pressed into his neck. 

But then they keep going up and up. Minutes pass and Jongdae feels disoriented. 

“How many floors does this place have?” Jongdae whines, feeling off balanced. Junmyeon crowds closer to him and grips his hips until he is sandwiched between him and Minseok. 

“That’s part of the surprise, darling,” Minseok giggles into Jongdae’s ear. Jongdae doesn’t expect it when Minseok kisses the back of his neck. Minseok’s lips are cold and make Jongdae’s skin prickle in goosebumps, instantly making Jongdae hyper aware of his sensitive body. 

“Careful,” Junmyeon coaxes, as the door finally dings open. The air immediately shifts, feeling cleaner and crisper. Jongdae follows Junmyeon’s lead, taking small shuffling steps as Minseok follows behind him. 

“Ready?” Minseok asks playfully.

“I wanna see,” Jongdae responds, little fists swinging by his side as he barely resists the urge to stomp his feet. He isn’t going to be that childish in front of two men he’s going to bone. 

“Dae, you’re so cute,” Junmyeon says, right before he places a kiss on Jongdae’s jaw, just shy of his lips. It makes Jongdae gasp. 

“Please,” Jongdae shifts his tone, making it breathy, needy. “Let me see.”

Minseok drops his hand and Jongdae’s eyes flutter open. 

“Oh,” Jongdae breathes, feeling light-headed with adoration. 

The room is beyond lavish, a penthouse suite that screams opulence. Any other day, Jongdae would balk at whatever price tag this suite holds, but right now he is distracted.

Flowers cover most of the space around the bed, all of Jongdae’s favourites. Cute plush animals, Jongdae’s favourite brand name stores bags, packages of audio equipment Jongdae has been eyeing for a while all mix into the room. Jongdae’s own lyrics are projected onto the walls with some beautifully placed lights and Jongdae feels his breath stolen from his lungs at how much thought and effort went into this. 

“Why?” he can’t help but ask, turning to stare at Junmyeon and Minseok. 

“I don’t think you remember, but today is the day you told me you loved me,” Junmyeon answers, grabbing Jongdae’s hand and lifting it to his lips. 

Jongdae’s brows furrow until understanding dawns on him. He nearly flinches, remembering that day. Where he nearly lost Junmyeon and Minseok. 

“Junmyeonnie wanted it to be a happy memory,” Minseok comes up on Jongdae’s other side, hugging him close.

Jongdae doesn’t ever think he can forget that day, the scars it left. For Junmyeon to be the one to try and ease the pain - 

Jongdae feels tears prickle in his eyes. “Oh, it’s too much,” Jongdae whispers, looking uncertainly at both of them. “I don't deserve this - ”

“It’s not about deserving, Jongdae-ya,” Junmyeon chides, wrapping Jongdae into a fierce hug. Jongdae clutches back, trembling. “I wanted to do this. For you. For me. For all three of us. It was a day we almost lost so much, but instead we’re _here_.”

Jongdae feels like he is free falling, right through all the floors they’ve climbed to get up here. 

“You - I -” Jongdae’s voice falters, staring at both of them in disbelief. “You can’t just say sappy stuff like that hyung!” Jongdae hiccups, emotion thick in his throat. 

Minseok laughs but Junmyeon cooes, thumbing over Jongdae’s cheeks until Jongdae is wiggling to get away. 

“It really is too much,” Jongdae says helplessly, sagging into their arms when they don’t let go. 

“Nothing is too much, not when it comes to you, Jongdae,” Minseok corrects. “You had us both wrapped around your finger from the moment we met, darling. I’d spoil you like this every day that I could, Jongdae.”

“And _we_ will,” Junmyeon continues, kissing first Jongdae and then Minseok. “I’ll spoil you both because you’re _mine_.”

Jongdae gets out a wet chuckle, sharing an amused look with Minseok. Minseok kisses Jongdae’s cheek looking up at Junmyeon through his eyelashes, seductively. 

“Then why don’t you start by rewarding our precious Jongdae, Your Highness,” Minseok teases. 

Junmyeon pouts, a faint blush on his cheek. “Anything, Jongdae wants,” he says, sincerely.

Jongdae feels breathless with adoration, for both these men. “I just want you both.”

Minseok and Junmyeon soften. Jongdae’s almost embarrassed for his emotional words but neither allow Jongdae the time to think on it. 

“Then you’ll have us both,” Junmyeon answers, kissing Jongdae softly, lips coaxing Jongdae’s open. 

Jongdae’s sigh turns into a moan when Minseok kisses his throat, lips so warm that when he gathers the flesh and sucks, Jongdae feels tingles of pleasure run through his body. 

“Let’s reward him then, Myeonnie,” Minseok says, right into Jongdae’s ear. It makes him shudder, distracted by Junmyeon’s mouth and gasping as his body heightens in sensitivity. 

Junmyeon pulls back, smiling brilliantly. He’s a little minx, all innocent on the outside but a dark lust in his eyes that makes anticipation sing through Jongdae. 

“Shall we?”

  
  


✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩

  
  
  


Horrible, terrible, awful teases, the both of them. 

They take their time in driving Jongdae crazy, touches taking him apart bit by bit. It doesn’t stop until Jongdae is naked in bed, both of them kissing up and down his body. 

Junmyeon pulls back from where he was sucking Jongdae’s nipple into a stiff peak. He roves his eyes down Jongdae’s form in a way that makes Jongdae feel more naked than he is, a half smile on his face. “I still can’t believe you were hiding this the entire time, pretending to be all innocent,” he teases. 

“I am innocent,” Jongdae whines, glaring at Junmyeon. Minseok chuckles beside him, spanking Jongdae lightly. 

“If you insist,” Junmyeon laughs back, tone so light and happy Jongdae can’t stay irritated, not when butterflies erupt in his stomach everytime he sees Junmyeon smile. 

“Can you both be naked?” Jongdae whines, adding some cuteness to his voice. “How can you fuck me with those clothes on?”

Junmyeon and Minseok share an amused look but neither bends to his will. Instead, Minseok kisses the corner of Jongdae’s lip, tonguing over the upturned curl before he pulls away. 

“Earn it, baby,” Minseok demands, breathless. 

Jongdae moves without hesitation, hand pressing over Minseok’s bulge, but Minseok stops him. “Not me.”

Grinning, Jongdae backs away, making space for Junmyeon to crawl on the bed. He lounges against the headboard and Jongdae is immediately on him, kissing him breathless as he grinds in his lap. 

Junmyeon moans and Jongdae breaks the kiss, lifting Junmyeon’s shirt just enough to kiss his abs and trailing down until he reaches Junmyeon’s pantline. With a wicked grin, Jongdae looks up at Junmyeon as he slowly unbuttons his pants and brings down the zipper. With his mouth. 

“Naughty,” Minseok praises, rubbing Jongdae’s ass. Jongdae shakes it, pulling down Junmyeon’s pants and underwear to mid thigh, mouth watering as he unveils his prize. Junmyeon's cock hangs thick and half hard, already looking so big. 

“You want it?” Junmyeon asks, thumbing Jongdae’s bottom lip. 

“Yes,” Jongdae moans around the appendage, sucking softly. 

Junmyeon traces Jongdae’s mouth lightly, spreading Jongdae’s spit until he is sure he looks obscene, lips kiss swollen, mouth red and wet. Jongdae moans, mouth parting tongue peeking out to give a quick kitten lick before it retreats.

Junmyeon gives a half smile, thumbing harder over Jongdae’s bottom lip. “Open up, Jongdae, sweetheart.”

Jongdae obeys, eyes flicking to Minseok for a second as he opens his mouth wide to suck Junmyeon’s thumb down. 

Junmyeon makes a soft sound of pleasure, leaning in closer. “You’re so perfect, Jongdae. Power, grace, and submission. All ours.”

Jongdae shudders, eyes lidding as he sucks harder around the finger. Minseok’s hand joins Junmyeon, hand cupping Jongdae’s throat and pressing lightly as Jongdae keens.

“Let me fuck him, hyung,” Junmyeon pleads.

Minseok smiles, soft and gummy as he leans down to kiss Junmyeon until he’s pressed into the pillows, finger slipping out. 

“How can I say no to that?” Minseok pants.

Jongdae jolts when Minseok fists his hair, dragging him over to Junmyeon’s cock. He moans in abandoned want at how his gut erupts at the casual display of control, drooling over Junmyeon’s cock, tongue out and begging.

“Please!” Junmyeon and Jongdae say at the same time, and Minseok gives in, let's Jongdae down enough to take Junmyeon’s cock into his mouth. 

Moaning and letting his jaw slacken further, Jongdae sinks as far as he can with Minseok’s hand in his hair. His eyes flutter, trying to stare at Junmyeon, taking in the sight of their third. 

Junmyeon’s face is already developing a red blush as he pants, one hand reaching down to also fist Jongdae’s hair, the other reaching for Minseok. His chest heaves and abs ripple as he fights not to jerk into Jongdae’s hot mouth, and Jongdae is unbelievably turned on. He loves sucking Junmyeon's cock, loves hearing how much Junmyeon loses it when he has a mouth on him.

His hard cock grinds against the sheets, trying to chase that friction, but it is useless. His hyung-deul’s grips are too tight and the angle is wrong. Jongdae refocuses to pay attention to Junmyeon’s pleasure, to take him apart. 

Tears gather in his eyes as his mouth strains, spit escapes the corners of his lips as Junmyeon starts to slowly push up. Junmyeon fucks his cock inside Jongdae’s mouth with gasping moans for a few seconds, going too deep and making Jongdae cry, struggling to repress his gag reflex. But Junmyeon stops after a few thrusts, before Jongdae can get used to it, dropping his hips back. 

Minseok pulls Jongdae off Junmyeon’s cock and kisses him filthily, tongue diving in to chase after Junmyeon’s taste even as Jongdae struggles to breathe. He breaks away with a wet smack, rubbing a forearms across his lips to get rid of the mess. 

Jongdae takes heaving gasps, already feeling lightheaded. His cock is almost throbbing with need. He doesn’t know how Minseok stays in such control. 

Junmyeon shifts his position, manhandling Jongdae until he is the one lounging back, splayed open and vulnerable. Jongdae flushes, legs trying to close but neither Junmyeon or Minseok let him. 

“You’re so needy,” Minseok teases, fingers running down Jongdae’s sternum in a way that gets his stomach to jump, nipples to tighten. 

“So pretty,” Junmyeon adds, hands trailing up Jongdae’s sensitive thighs. “Just a pretty treasure to be ravaged, aren’t you, Jongdae?”

Jongdae moans reaching for them. “Don’t tease me!” 

Minseok giggles, ducking down to gather Junmyeon in his arms. “But it’s so much fun!”

Junmyeon nods, grinning as he turns his head to kiss Minseok before he turns back to Jongdae. “You make the cutest faces when you get all frustrated. I can’t help but tease.”

“God, you really are a sadist,” Jongdae whines, legs kicking. “Both of you!”

“And we’re all yours,” Minseok chirps, a dirty smirk taking over his face. He crowds behind Junmyeon, kissing up his neck, tongue darting under the collar of his shirt.

Junmyeon gasps as Minseok's arms go around his hips, rucking his shirt up to display his abs with one hand the other venturing further down to grip his dick and lightly stroke him.

Minseok's gaze is heated as he stares at Jongdae, taking Junmyeon apart between them. Junmyeon's no better, moaning softly while his half lidded eyse rove down Jongdae's form, hips jerking as he fucks into Minseok's fist.

Jongdae refuses to admit how his cock jumps at the sight they make, the way they look at him.

Instead, he says, “Mine. So take off your clothes.”

Junmyeon’s tinkering laugh is breathless as he breaks out of Minseok's embrace with a bow. “As His Highness wishes.”

Minseok follows his lead and soon both of them are naked. Minseok, despite Jongdae’s familiarity with every inch of his body, is still a sight to behold. Jongdae will never say it pales in comparison, but both Minseok and Jongdae are entranced by Junmyeon and his magnificent body each and everytime he shows them. The first time they made love, Jongdae and Minseok spent hours lavishing Junmyeon with the attention he deserved. Jongdae still vividly remembers the first time he got a hint of Junmyeon's Adonis like figure during that obstacle course date a year ago, how he had thirsted over it. 

And now it's his.

“How would you feel about a royal decree that would prevent you from wearing clothes again?” Minseok muses, coming up beside Junmyeon and caressing his hands over Junmyeon’s cut abs. The scar from the attack is just a faded pink line now but it only adds to Junmyeon’s attractiveness. 

Junmyeon preens, basking under their attention. "Not actually a royal, hyung. But I wouldn't mind taking it under consideration if you'd both do the same."

Minseok presses a kiss to Junmyeon's throat, laving over the area for a second and getting Junmyeon breathless. Jongdae moans at the sight of Junmyeon's head tilted in submission, his hips jumping in pleasure.

“Come on, hyung-deul,” Jongdae croons, hot and heavy. “Come here and fuck me.”

“So demanding,” Junmyeon moans, giggling as Minseok makes room for him to crawl over Jongdae. "My little prince."

“Your fault for spoiling him,” Minseok replies, coming up on Jongdae’s otherside. 

"Like you aren't worse," Junmyeon pouts.

Jongdae tries to retort but Junmyeon puts a finger over his lips. “Stay quiet for me, sweetheart.”

That really shouldn’t be as hot as it is. 

Jongdae whimpers, body jerking as Minseok kisses down his throat, gathering the flesh at the bottom of his neck into his teeth and biting down. He soothes over it immediately, tongue licking over the sting making Jongdae throb in want from the amazing sensation. 

“Please,” Jongdae begs around Junmyeon’s finger, arching to get closer to one of them, either of them. They both pull away, the teases. 

“Please, what?” Junmyeon asks, leaning closer. His hand goes to Jongdae’s throat, delicately tracing it down, over Jongdae’s chest, over his belly, and then skipping over Jongdae’s cock despite his pathetic arch up. Where his hand goes, Junmyeon’s mouth follows. 

“Please! Kiss me, suck me, _anything_!” 

Even though he expects it, he still cries out sharply when Junmyeon sucks down his cock. His mouth is warm and wet, creating pressure from his sucks that has Jongdae squirming, trying to get away. His pulse thuds hard through his body, blood rushing with how much Jongdae _wants._

“I want you to fuck my mouth,” Jongdae moans, gasping his words right into Minseok’s ear. “While Junmyeon hyung fucks my ass.” 

They both pull away at the same time, sharing a look over Jongdae’s heaving body. 

“So greedy,” Minseok complains, petting Jongdae’s stomach but avoiding the head of his twitching cock. “What if I wanted to fuck Junmyeonnie? Or have him fuck me?”

“He fucked you yesterday! Now I want you both for me,” Jongdae demands, struggling to sit up. “I want my reward and that is to be spit roasted between my hyungs!” 

Minseok and Junmyeon both choke a bit at that. Minseok is the first to recover. “Well, how can we deny our perfect Jongdae what he wants?”

They rearrange themselves until Minseok is by the headboard, lounging against the pillows. Jongdae is in between his splayed thighs, on all fours while Junmyeon kisses down his spine, a hand softly pumping Jongdae’s cock. 

“Hyung,” Jongdae moans, trying to spread his legs wider, to thrust into his lover’s hand. But Junmyeon doesn’t change his pace, giving a few more light tugs before he pulls away and grabs a bottle of lube. 

“I’ve got you,” Junmyeon promises, voice husky, hand calm as he slides it down Jongdae’s spine to the curve of his ass. "I've always got you."

Jongdae takes his cue, guided by Minseok’s hands on his head, to go down to his forearms and knees. His mouth hovers over Minseok’s hard cock as Junmyeon’s hands pry open his asscheeks and dig his thumbs into the flesh around Jongdae’s rim. 

Eyes fluttering at the sensation, Jongdae fights not to give into the urge to buck back and demand more. He knows he probably won’t be able to push it too far with Junmyeon and Minseok and he doesn’t mind. He has better things to focus on than his throbbing cock. 

Minseok’s hips jerk when Jongdae suddenly licks up the length of his dick, cock slapping Jongdae’s cheek. Eyes lidded, he keeps his mouth open, tongue rolling out and trying to ask wordlessly for Minseok’s cock to come back.

“So naughty, Dae,” Minseok says, tone fond. “You want us to take you apart, don’t you?”

"Always," Jongdae moans, Junmyeon’s cold fingers prodding the furl of his asshole. 

Distracted, Jongdae misses as Minseok threads his hand through Jongdae’s hair until he jerks him forward, the tip of Minseok’s cock is bumping against his lips. Jongdae takes the initiative to sink down the rest of the way, salivating at the familiar girth of his husband’s cock inside him. 

“I feel so lucky,” Jongdae hears Junmyeon say, breathless. “That you're both mine, that I get to see your faces in the throes of pleasure forever.”

He can't see Minseok's face, but he thinks he can easily visualize the look he is wearing when he says, "If you say stuff like that, I'll have to throw you by Jongdae and take you apart, Myeon."

Jongdae whines, mouth full of cock. He tries to suck, but Minseok is impatient, bucking his hips and preventing Jongdae from going at his own pace. Jongdae tongues as much of Minseok’s cock as he can, as Minseok continues to go deeper. 

“Take it, Dae. Show us all your good sides,” Minseok orders.

It has him shivering, nodding as he hums around Minseok’s cock in acceptance. He cants his hips backwards and Junmyeon’s palms the flesh of his cheek, spanking it once. “All of you is good,” Junmyeon praises. “But I know you can be better, for me.”

Junmyeon’s thick finger slides over his hole once, twice, before sinking in.

Jongdae groans, hips jerking and disrupting Minseok’s rhythm. He gets a harsh hair pull for the trouble. Jongdae whimpers but holds still, lets Minseok fuck his mouth as Junmyeon fingers him open. His eyes flutter, moaning around Minseok’s cock as Junmyeon’s fingers pet over his prostate.

Junmyeon is _mean._ The first time they fucked, it didn't take him more than a few hours to find all their buttons to reduce both Jongdae and Minseok to puddles at his feet. He uses that knowledge now, keeping Jongdae edged.

Jongdae keens as Junmyeon starts to roughly pump his fingers. His stomach tightens as arousal pools thick like lava in his gut. He wants to be fucked so bad and his desperation makes him fuck deep on Minseok’s cock to the point where he’s nearly chocking because he can’t _breathe_.

Junmyeon fucks in a third finger as Minseok loosens his hold, letting Jongdae off his cock to gulp in needed air. 

Jongdae’s reprieve doesn’t last long. Junmyeon pulls his fingers out, the lube squelching loudly in the air and making Jongdae’s ears burn as his asshole flutters, empty.

“Ready?” Junmyeon asks, gripping Jongdae’s hips and hitching them up higher. Jongdae moans his assent, letting Minseok’s grip on his hair guide him back to his dick. 

Junmyeon’s cock is thick and perfect as it rubs between Jongdae’s asscheeks, the head teasingly pressing over his open hole. It drives Jongdae wild and he hisses, turning his cheek to glare at Junmyeon even as Minseok’s cock rubs against it, leaving a smear of precum. 

“Fuck me,” Jongdae demands, voice breathless, fucked out. 

Junmyeon’s eyes nearly burn as they stare at Jongdae like he wants to devour him. “Take care of Minseok hyung, Jongdae,” Junmyeon says, voice full of dark promise. “I’ll take care of you.”

Minseok’s fingers guide Jongdae’s chin back, tapping Jongdae’s swollen lips. “Open wide, baby. We’ll give you what you want.”

“I want it, Minseok hyung, Junmyeon hyung,” Jongdae pleads, kissing over Minseok’s cockhead. “ _Fuck me_.”

Junmyeon groans fingers on his hips digging deep and hard as fucks in one smooth thrust. The thickness spreads Jongdae so perfectly, Jongdae’s mind blanks in pleasure for a second. 

Minseok takes his cue and pushes his cock into Jongdae’s open mouth, sliding in so deep Jongdae nearly chokes. 

Junmyeon pauses, waiting for Jongdae to adjust but Minseok doesn’t. 

“Use him, Myeonnie,” Minseok commands. “He’ll cum without a hand on his pretty dick as long as he feels useful, isn’t that right, my love?”

Jongdae’s head feels light with how much blood is flowing south. He could cum from Minseok’s words alone, mewling pathetically around the length in his mouth, clenching hard around Junmyeon. 

“Fuck, hyung, don't say that,” Junmyeon pleads, hips jerking in minute movements. Jongdae burns hotter at how they managed to get their pristine Prince to swear. “I won't be able to last.”

Jongdae can’t see but he knows Minseok must be smirking. It’s devastatingly hot on Minseok and Junmyeon clearly feels the effects as he starts to properly fuck into Jongdae.

Minseok thumbs the corner of Jongdae’s drooling mouth before his hips lift up and fuck his cock right down Jongdae’s throat. 

Speared to the hilt in both directions, Jongdae is heady off of pleasure and arousal. He can’t stop his broken moans, muffled by Minseok’s cock. His cock pulses, balls throb. They swing freely but neither man makes a move to grab them. 

Junmyeon’s pace begins to increase and now Jongdae seriously is having a hard time holding on to rational thought, his insides throbbing in pleasure as Junmyeon fucks him.

“You’re doing so well,” Junmyeon praises, bucking forward and Minseok draws back. They’ve established a perfect sync and Jongdae is going to cum embarrassingly fast at this rate. He doesn’t care. 

“You’re pleasing us both, Jongdae,” Minseok says, thumbing Jongdae’s hollowed out cheek. Jongdae’s eyes flutter as he tries to look at Minseok but he can’t concentrate enough to focus. “Now, let’s fuck you the way you deserve, baby.”

Junmyeon fucks deep and hard, fucking him almost violently but it’s only a match to the way Minseok is jackrabbiting into Jongdae’s mouth as Jongdae drools, overstimulated. 

Within seconds Jongdae is crying from the way Junmyeon and Minseok are unapologetically using him. Jongdae bounces between them, nose nearly crushed into Minseok’s public hair when Junmyeon’s thrusts go too deep. 

Minseok groans deeply, hands tightening in Jongdae’s hair. “I’m going to cum, Dae. Have you earned my cum?”

Jongdae whines around Minseok’s cock, using the vibrations to tip Minseok closer to the edge. 

But Minseok has more control than that. He stills his own thrusts, lets Junmyeon’s momentum fuck Jongdae onto him. 

“You sound so pretty when you’re gagging for cock.” Junmyeon’s low, sultry voice makes Jongdae quiver. 

Jongdae lets out a wrecked sob, unbelievably turned on. In small, piston-like thrusts, Junmyeon rubs mercilessly against Jongdae’s prostate. He’s fucking so deep in this angle, and Jongdae’s practically limp, relying on Minseok and Junmyeon to hold him up. 

“Come for me, Jongdae. Come for hyung,” Junmyeon says, commandingly, low voice washing over Jongdae so he’s helpless but to obey. 

The sweet coil of pleasure that had been building since the moment this started, finally untangles. With an almost burst of pleasure, Jongdae finally relaxes into the crest of arousal, letting his climax overtake him. His cock pulses, cum spurting from his tip and all over his thighs, the mattress. 

White noise fills his ear, and for a moment he can’t hear anything but his own frantic heartbeat as he cums. But he does barely hear Minseok moan, “Fuck,” before the cock in his mouth is taken away. 

Minseok pumps his cock with his fist, quick strokes with his hips obscenely lifting off the bed to fuck into his hand. Within seconds he is groaning, stilling as he cums hard, all over Jongdae’s face. Some of the cum lands in his open, panting mouth. 

Jongdae just pants as he comes down. Junmyeon hasn’t stopped fucking him and the sweet ebbs of pleasure gives way to sharp overstimulation. 

“I-I,” Jongdae gasps, nearly incoherent as the sensation starts to border on toomuchtoomuch. 

“Jongdae!” Junmyeon moans, voice so lust filled it has Jongdae’s face burning. 

Junmyeon’s hips finally stop their frantic pace, stilling as his own orgasm washes over him. Minseok lets Jongdae go, catching him as Jongdae lists over, falling into Minseok’s chest.

Junmyeon slips out of him and both of them make a sound of loss, Jongdae’s almost inaudible from how hoarse his voice is. The sensation of hot cum leaking out of his hole has him moaning, thoughtless, because his ass feels so raw, so good, he doesn't want to be empty.

Junmyeon gathers him up in his arms and Minseok’s touch grounds him, helping Jongdae settle down after that intensity by running gentle hands all over him. Jongdae buries his face into Junmyeon’s chest, trying to just focus on his lovers. 

“Do you feel properly rewarded, my little prince?” Junmyeon finally speaks after they’ve all caught their breaths.

Jongdae shakes his ass a bit. "I will after Minseok hyung has me." He can feel the tight tension take the room as he says those words with his fucked out voice.

But to Jongdae's dismay, Minseok laughs, running a sweaty hand through Jongdae’s hair before he pets his ass. "Shower first, I want to take my time."

Jongdae groans in exhaustion but Minseok is undeterred, rolling Jongdae backwards until he is at the end of the bed where he then picks him up.

"We really need to rethink your policy on no cuddles until we're all clean," Junmyeon groans too, pouting as he follows after them.

Jongdae finds himself melting at the sight. Junmyeon was pounding Jongdae’s ass like he wanted to leave an imprint of his dick just moments ago and now he is acting all cute. 

“Heathens, the both of you. Come on, I'll give you round two in the shower," Minseok teases, carrying Jongdae to the bathroom, Junmyeon excitedly following.

And that’s how Jongdae watches, perched on the ledge of Junmyeon’s fancy shower with eight fucking showerheads, as Minseok pounds Junmyeon who is braced against the wall, moaning like a pornstar. 

“I don't think I will ever get tired of your ass,” Minseok moans, voice husky. His hand comes down with a wet smack that makes Junmyeon's cheeks jiggly erotically. Jongdae watches as Junmyeon keens, arching into the pain. Fuck, that is so hot. 

“Hyung,” Junmyeon chokes out, and from here Jongdae can see the muscles in Junmyeon’s ass work as he tries to fuck back to meet Minseok’s thrusts. 

Minseok presses him further into the wall, looking like a sex god as he covers Junmyeon, wet hair slicked back, back and leg muscles tensing as he fucks in. Junmyeon is already making these small, desperate sounds, cock hanging freely. 

Jongdae wants to touch, wants to get on his knees. His throat is already wrecked, what’s more cock? 

But Minseok, as if sensing his thoughts, gives him a sharp glare. “Stay there, Dae. I want to see Myeonnie fall apart just like this.”

Junmyeon sobs. “Please, let me use my hand!”

“I know you could cum like this, Junmyeonnie. Come on, cum for hyung," Minseok orders, voice pitched low and sexy as he coaxes more pleasure from Junmyeon.

Junmyeon shakes, bucking wildly. Jongdae loves seeing this desperate side of Junmyeon, how Minseok is enjoying himself, teasing Junmyeon, winding him up by plucking his nipples, kissing bruises onto his pretty pale skin. 

“Hyung, _please_!”

Minseok considers, before easing up on Junmyeon’s body to let him quickly shift to one forearm braced against the wall as his other hand quickly grabs his cock.

“Just this once, my greedy Prince,” Minseok allows. "We have all night, after all."

Junmyeon sobs but nods, barely needing a few more perfectly angled thrusts before he falls apart, spilling all over his hand. 

Minseok moans, hips losing their rhythm as he fucks into Junmyeon’s clenching body. Jongdae watches hungirly as Minseok freezes, mouth dropped open as he cums hard inside Junmyeon. 

This time he can’t stay still, he walks over to them on shaky legs and kisses Minseok hard as he comes down. 

Minseok gasps into his mouth, hips loosely pumping before he draws his cock out. Junmyeon groans, knees buckling as he nearly slides down the tiled walls. 

But Jongdae is there, grabbing his hips and holding him up. 

“J-Jongdae?” Junmyeon stutters, voice breathless as he turns his head. 

Jongdae waits until he makes eye contact before he gives him a wicked smirk and drops to his knees. 

“Oh, naughty boy,” Minseok purrs, petting Jongdae’s hair as Jongdae leans forward, prying Junmyeon’s asscheeks apart. 

Junmyeon sobs, legs shakily spreading further apart as he understands. He cants his ass back but Jongdae doesn’t need the prompting, both his thumbs spreading Junmyeon’s hole wide. 

“I’m just as greedy, Myeonnie hyung,” Jongdae says, teasingly licking up the crease of Junmyeon’s asscheek. He bites down hard, just to hear Junmyeon cry out. “You know I don’t like wasting what Minseokkie hyung has given us.” 

Minseok laughs. “You’re so precious, Dae,” he praises, hand coming down to curl around Jongdae’s jaw. He presses him forward as they both watch a glob of cum escape Junmyeon’s swollen hole. 

Jongdae nuzzles into Minseok’s hand for a second before he pushes it away and dives in. His tongue meets Junmyeon’s overworked rim, pulsing on his tongue and then the taste of Minseok hits him. Jongdae moans, almost overpowered by Junmyeon’s wrecked, desperate cry, unhesitant as he spears his tongue in one go. 

Jongdae could lose himself in eating Junmyeon out, the way he responds, the way he begs and cries, overwhelmed. It’s clearly too much for him, but he doesn’t say stop and with Minseok petting his head and praising him, Jongdae isn’t about to. They know how far they can push Junmyeon, now. He works his tongue in mercilessly, licking inside Junmyeon’s clenching walls until Junmyeon’s legs are shaking too hard for him to stay up. 

Minseok’s hand changes to fist his hair, pulling Jongdae back. 

Jongdae whines, tongue out and panting as his hands clench into the flesh of Junmyeon’s ass. 

“He’s at his limit, love. Next time,” Minseok promises and Jongdae pouts but agrees. 

Junmyeon slips to the ground, trembling. When he shifts to sit on his sore ass, Jongdae is there, sliding onto his lap.

“Let me kiss you,” Jongdae begs.

Junmyeon doesn’t answer verbally, just grabs the back of Jongdae’s head and brings him in. He kisses Jongdae hard and fast, tongue diving into chase after the taste of Minseok. 

“Dirty boys,” Minseok croons, but Jongdae doesn’t care. 

He’s too high off the feeling of Junmyeon’s passion, desperately trying to lick into every crevice of Jongdae’s mouth. One of the things he is thankful for is that Junmyeon is happy to accomodate Jongdae on acts Minseok almost never allows. He takes advantage of it now, showing off the slick slide of their mouths and tongues as they sinfully share Minseok’s cum between them. 

“Slow down,” Minseok orders, and Junmyeon obeys first. Jongdae whines but accepts the change of pace until it becomes deep and languid. Junmyeon pulls away first, panting heavily.

Jongdae buries his face into Junmyeon’s neck, adding his own bruises to Minseok’s collection. 

“That was so hot,” Jongdae moans into Junmyeon’s throat, grinding slightly into Junmyeon’s abs, cock half hard. 

Junmyeon laughs breathless, arms winding around him to hold him close as he kisses Jongdae’s cheek. “Your tongue is magic,” Junmyeon praises, earnest and pleased. “I could have gotten hard again. I think you got all of Minseokkie hyung’s cum out too, you little monster.”

Jongdae pinches Junmyeon’s nipple, pouting. “Not a monster!”

Junmyeon’s eyes soften, kissing Jongdae’s cheek again. “No, just a naughty angel.”

“As pretty as the sight is,” Jongdae looks up at Minseok whose cock is almost eye level. He considers taking Minseok’s cock in his mouth but he is sure that would lead to an icicle in his ass, “lets go for round three in the bedroom.”

Nearly five rounds later, Jongdae can truly say he is satisfied. He pouts at being the first one to tap out, by passing out, but there isn't much he can do when he has both his hyungs stuffed deep inside him.

When they curl into bed, after another bath, it's to their familiar position with Jongdae in the center. Minseok curls around his back and Junmyeon his front. They trade lazy, sleepy kisses and Jongdae sighs softly, melting at the reminder that he _has_ this now.

He must have said the last part out loud because Junmyeon’s face softens. 

“For as long as you’d like,” Junmyeon says, kissing Jongdae softly. 

Minseok reaches over Jongdae to tangle his fingers with Junmyeon. “So, forever.”

Jongdae grins, a matching pair pressed into his shoulder and on Junmyeon’s face. 

“Forever sounds nice.”

  
  


✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ {End.}✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩ ҉ ✩

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed :)
> 
> Thank you again to the prompter and my wonderful soulmate for all their help. 
> 
> I'd love to hear your thoughts, questions, feelings in the comments! <3


End file.
